I Miss You
by DeviousDomi
Summary: When Miley's night of fun turns into a disaster she has to make big choices. Will she keep it together or let it all fall to pieces? Will loss turn to gain? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hannah Montana, never have, never will.**

**A/N: I know this is kinda short, but I will write more soon I promise!**

**Miley's POV:**

I had been out with Lilly and Oliver that horrible night. It was our annual bowling night. You know you don't have much of a life when you have an annual bowling night with your two best friends. My car had a flat and I hadn't gotten around to fixing it so my dad dropped me off at the bowling ally on his way to the grocery store and Lilly was going to take me home. After a couple of hours of uncomfortable bowling shoes, soda, and nachos we decided to go on home.

When Lilly pulled into my drive I saw blue light flashing, I wasn't worried, I figured that Jackson had finally gotten caught at one the parties he went to. But as we got closer we saw Jackson on the porch and it looked like he might be crying. Now I was starting to worry some, where was my dad? I had my seatbelt off and my door opened before Lilly even put the car in park.

"Whats wrong? Where's dad?" Jackson just looked at me with sad, wet eyes when I asked him. He didn't answer me for the longest time. He just wrapped me in a hug, I wasn't completely sure what that meant, but it couldn't be anything good. After about 20 seconds he answered me.

"He, he's gone." Jackson answered in a small voice. By that time Lilly had made her way over to us. She had heard Jackson and as always she butted into our conversation.

"What?" Lilly looked a little confused and very sad, probably the same way mine was.

"I'm sorry kids." An older more plump came over to us. "Your father was hit by a drunk driver on his way home."

"So, he's dead?" I had to put it bluntly. It was the only way it would make since to me.

"Yes, I'm sorry ma'am." The officer looked at me with sad eyes. I could tell he has had to do this several times before. "Do you kids have anybody you could stay with for a while?"

"You guys can stay at my house if you want." Lilly was always the one to offer up her place if you needed it.

"Thanks Lilly, but I think we will be staying here." Jackson said to my disbelief. "I'm 18 now so it will be fine."

"Okay." was all I could manage before breaking out in sobs. I couldn't believe that he was gone, really gone.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it. Pleas review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ya, still not owning Hannah Montana. **

**A/N: This chapter is some what of a recap of what has happened, but in Jackson's view. Sorry it took so long to post, had an eventful week. Wrecked my car, got a new phone, took the ACT this morning. But I hope you like it.**

**Jackson's POV:**

I was just glad I didn't have to take Miley to the bowling alley. I could just watch some TV without any girlish interruptions. It was always 'Hannah needs to go to the studio, Miley needs to go to school, Hannah needs to get to the concert early.' That had stopped when she finally got her drivers license. But of course her car had a flat, and needed a ride. Dad was in a good mood with the new song being done and all. He was out of Fudgy Buddies and said he would drop her off on his way to get some.

He had left over an hour ago. Unless he got a date with the lady in the produce section, he should have been back by now. I was getting a little worried when I heard a car and a siren. I knew this couldn't be good. I got up and looked out the window and saw an old fat man in a police uniform walking up to the door. He looked sad, and had some papers in his hand. I opened up the door to let the police officer in.

"Hello son, is this the home of Robbie Ray Stewart? And is your mother home?" The officer asked in a deep sad tone.

"Yes, this is where he lives, and no sir, she died several years ago." Just thinking about it brought back bad memories.

"Oh, I am so sorry. Are you the only one home?"

"Yeah, I'm just waiting on my dad." I still had no idea why he was here.

"I'm sorry son, but I just got back from a car crash." I knew where this was going. "I'm sorry but your father didn't make it." I knew that I couldn't cry. I had to be strong for when Miley got home. She was going to be devastated. He was her best friend, well besides Lilly and Oliver. I couldn't believe it myself.

"Okay, do you mind staying here until my little sister gets home?" I knew she wouldn't believe it if I told her by myself. "She would think I was trying to prank her."

"No problem. Do you know when she will be back?" He was a pretty nice guy I guess.

"She should be here soon, it's almost her curfew. Let's go outside." I couldn't stand to be in this house any longer.

"Sure, son." Him calling me son was starting to get on my nerves.

"Would you like some lemonade?" Even though Miley didn't believe it, I did have manners.

"No thank you." He was starting to look a bit uncomfortable. Thankfully for him Miley and Lilly arrived within minutes. As soon as I saw them I knew that I couldn't hold my tears in any longer.

Miley got out of the car before it was fully in park "Whats wrong? Where's dad?" She was frantic. I couldn't bear to tell her the truth, I couldn't just go and break my baby sisters heart like that. All I could think to do was wrap her in a hug. I decided I finally had to answer her.

"He, he's gone." It came out in just a whisper. By that time Lilly had made her way over to us. I guess she had heard me.

"What?" Lilly looked a little confused and very sad, Just the same as Miley's face did.

"I'm sorry kids." Steve, as he had asked me to call him came over. "Your father was hit by a drunk driver on his way home."

"So, he's dead?" She was always the one to put it bluntly. It was just the way she handled things.

"Yes, I'm sorry ma'am." Steve looked at her with sad eyes. "Do you kids have anybody you could stay with for a while?" Right then I knew that I had to take responsibility for my sister. I probably wasn't the most responsible, but there was no way I was going to let her go to some other family. I was 18, I can take care of her, I work at Rico's and she is Hannah, we could easily make it.

"You guys can stay at my house if you want." Lilly offered. I knew Miley would be okay with that, but I wasn't.

"Thanks Lilly, but I think we will be staying here." I answered quickly as Miley's face was in a stated of shock. "I'm 18 now so it will be fine."

"Okay." Was all she said after she recovered. I saw one little tear fall from her face and I wondered what she was thinking.

**Miley's POV:**

I know I always said that Jackson was smelly and annoying, but I truly did love him. He was an amazing big brother and all, but I didn't really want to live with him. How was he going to take care of me. He also had to go to college next fall, he couldn't just give that up for me. I could not let him do that, I knew that I could stay with Lilly, her mom would be okay with that. But there was Jackson, who wanted us to stay together. He wanted to make sure that I was okay and taken care of. He also wanted to make sure that I could still be Hannah Montana if I wanted to. Right now I wasn't so sure.

**A/N: Okay, so what do you think? I hope you liked it. If you have any ideas on what you think should happen I would love to hear from you. I will try and post a new chapter soon. Please Review, it inspires me to write more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana! GAW!**

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while. My brothers girlfriend had her baby! He is so cute, his name is Chace. Anyway, I hope you like this. :D**

**Miley's POV**

I didn't want to be in this house. It was no longer a place of comfort, it was a place of pain and sorrow. All I thought of was my dad and how much I missed him. Sure it has only been a couple of hours, but they were long, agonizing hours. I just wanted my mom or dad here to comfort me, but that was never going to happen. Never again in my life would I hear his voice calling me down for breakfast, or telling me to hurry up or I would be late to a Hannah concert. I would never hear him call me Bud, or Miles, or Darlin'. All I wanted to do now was curl up and cry for eternity. I had just started on that when I heard a knock on the door.

"Miles, are you okay?" It was Jackson, he had been sorting things out with relatives, police, and the coroner. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." I didn't really want to see anybody, but I knew he probably had something important to talk to me about.

"Miley, I figured everything out. Aunt Dolly and Mamaw are going to come up in a couple of days." Jackson took a seat on the foot of my bed, which happened to be where my head was. "They are going to stay for about a month or so, in that time we will figure out where we will be staying, I'm giving you a choice." Jackson took in a sharp breath and let it out. "You can stay here with me until they arrive, or you can stay at Lilly's or Oliver's. It's up to you, but I would feel better with you here with me." I was happy he was giving me a choice, and I knew which I was going to choose.

"Jackson, I wanna stay at home." He nodded in agreement. He knew that this was hard for me, I could tell by the look in his eyes. "But there is another thing that we need to discuss." I didn't know if this was the right time to bring this up, but it was now or never.

"What?" He looked a little confused.

"What are we going to do about Hannah?" I had to ask it, I couldn't just let her fade into nothing, what would my fans think? "I needed to know if I have to put on a happy face and go preform, or should I cancel all my shows?" I didn't know what to do, this was too big of a decision for me.

"Miley, I think this would be better to discuss when Aunt Dolly and Mamaw get here." Jackson got up and left the room before I had time to respond. It was late and I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a shower.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After about an hour and a half of sitting in the shower crying my eyes out I decided to get out and try to sleep. I had a Hannah thing in the morning and I had decided I had to keep Hannah alive and go on, at least until Aunt Dolly and Mamaw arrived. I didn't know what to do, anytime I went through something bad Daddy was always there for me. Now things were different, things were changing, and not in the way I liked them to.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two days had went by and things were still bad, Aunt Dolly and Mamaw were set to arrive that afternoon. Jackson and I had been going through our daily routines of getting up, eating, going to work since we didn't have school, coming home, eating dinner, watch the news, and go to bed. We rarely talked about anything but simple things like the news and weather. I had a feeling he was just trying not to upset me. I appreciated it, I truly did. Work distracted me from everything, I had a job at the mall. I worked in a shoe store and got to smell stinky feet all day. The only reason I got a job over the summer is because Hannah wasn't going on tour and Lilly and Oliver had summer jobs. I didn't want to be stuck in the house or on the beach by myself all summer. I had started to regret it, but now I was thankful. The monotony distracted me, sure there were shoes, but not very cute ones. It seemed like the only people that came in that store were old, and had smelly feet.

When Aunt Dolly and Mamaw arrived I tried not to cry until we got home. I done good until we were on our way home, Jackson was driving my car which had just been fixed. Mamaw was in the front and I was in back with Aunt Dolly. There was no joyous laughter or stories of relatives back home like there usually was when they came to visit. Everything in my life was changing. I didn't know what to do or who to talk to. Lilly and Oliver don't know what to do, they wanted to help me and make me feel better, but they didn't know how. They were both sad, my dad had always been there for them, he was just like that, if you needed something he was there. I just wish I could have been there for him. Of course there was no way I could have been. The police said that the car came out of nowhere, he never even saw it coming. It made me want to cry just thinking about it. That was the only thing I wanted to do anymore, just cry. I had felt this way when my mom passed away, just not as bad. At least I knew she was dying, this was so unexpected I didn't know what to do or think anymore.

I had been crying for a good ten minutes before we got home. Aunt Dolly had been holding me and trying to calm me down. All I wanted was for things to go back to normal, to never have to experience this pain. But I know that is impossible. I had to just get a straight face and continue on, it is what my dad would have wanted me to do. I knew I could do it, I can do anything.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Well, you can tell me by leaving a review! :D Come on...you know you want to!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana...if I did would I be writing fanfiction? Come on, use your brain.**

**A/N: Okay, so It's been a little bit since I updated. I am so sorry, I have three other stories going. I know that is kinda a lame excuse but it's all I got. Thank you to everyone who has read this and reviewed it. You guys rock. Happy Reading!**

**Jackson POV**

I hated to see my sister cry. I knew that this was going to be hard, but I never imagined it to be this hard. She had always had someone there for her, that someone was always Dad. I had never been the nicest to her, and that was going to change. She was going to be my responsibility for the next two years at least. I was relieved when she told me that she wanted to stay with me and not at Lilly's. That was a big step for her. Not to mention that now she had decided that she wants to stay Hannah Montana. This was going to be rough, but we could get through it. I was about to cry myself when I finally pulled into the drive of our house.

"Were here Ladies." I announced in the straightest voice I could manage.

"Come on Miley, lets go inside and you can lay down." Aunt Dolly said to the young teen girl with tears streaming down her eyes. Miley got out of the car and almost fell, but I caught her.

"Th-thanks." She managed to choke out.

"No problem sis, lets get in here." I grabbed her arm and led her into the house. "Here, sit down." She sat on the couch and continued crying. "I will help Aunt Dolly and Mamaw get settled into their rooms." I went back outside and got the womens suite cases and carried them up stairs into the two empty guest rooms. Our dad's room has been closed since that night. I didn't have the heart to go in there and Miley was barely able to get through her day outside of the house. When she came home she wouldn't say anything. It broke my heart having to hear her cry herself to sleep every single night. I knew that she couldn't be sleeping well. I didn't want to upset her so I never brought up any heavy subjects. But things were going to change when we had to sort things out with Aunt Dolly and Mamaw. I put there bags in their rooms and went downstairs. Aunt Dolly and Mamaw were whispering in the kitchen, Miley was so happy when she finally got them to get along. I missed that radiant smile of hers that I haven't seen in what seemed like ages. Miley had stopped crying and was now just sitting on the couch watching Tom and Jerry on TV. She always loved that show ever since she was little. It always made her laugh, but now it just kept her content. There wasn't even a flicker of happiness on her face. I could understand, I tried to put on a good face for her everyday. It was hard, but I had to do whatever I could for her.

"Oh, Jackson, thanks for bringing our bags in sweetie." Aunt Dolly had just realized me standing on the foot of the stairs.

"No problem Aunt Dolly. So we need to discuss some stuff. I would like to get it over with that way we can just enjoy our time together." I really didn't want to have to discuss it at all.

"Yes, of course, lets take a seat." Mamaw led me and Aunt Dolly over to where Miley was sitting.

"So we need to figure out where me and Miley will be staying." That was my first and most important concern.

"I think it would be best if Miley came back to Tennessee." Mamaw said and looked at Aunt Dolly for her reaction. I was stairing at Mamaw with disbelief, Miley was doing to same.

"Yes, I was thinking the same thing." Aunt Dolly chimed in.

"WHAT?!?!" Miley's voice shocked everybody in the room.

"It would be best sweetie, we could take care of you." Mamaw said trying to comfort Miley.

"NO! I absolutely refuse to go back to Tennessee. I want to stay her. This is my home now." I could have sworn that those were the most words she had said in the past three days. "I have to be Hannah Montana, I can't let all my fans down."

"I'm sure your fans would understand Miley." Aunt Dolly was the one I expected to be on Miley's side.

"No, I'm staying here." Miley was so stubborn. When she wanted something she went for it, there was no stopping her.

"I can take care of her here." I knew I could, if I had to prove myself I would.

"I don't know Jackson. You need to go to college. You can't do that and take care of Miley at the same time." Mamaw was always the one to look at the down side of things.

"Come on Mamaw, it's not like she is five. She knows how to take care of herself. All she needs is someone to stay with and make sure she doesn't get into a lot of trouble." I can' believe they would think I wasn't cut out for this.

"We will see." Aunt Dolly said.

"Yes, how about we stay her for a few weeks and we will see how things go. If you can keep things up" Mamaw was thinking up a plan. This was never a good idea. "If you can have enough income and no one gets seriously injured or in major trouble then we will let you guys stay here." I liked this idea. We could do this no problem.

"Deal. How about you Miley?" I looked at my little sister and her red puffy eyes.

"Deal." She then turned her attention back to the TV.

"Oh, one more condition." It was Aunt Dolly's turn to put in her two cents.

"Yes, anything." I wanted this more than anything.

"Miley has to become more social. She can't seclude herself from the rest of the world." I started to give her an evil glare but she interrupted me. "I know this is a hard time. It is for all of us, but I don't want Miley to lose herself." Aunt Dolly was right, she needed not to lose herself.

"Okay, deal." I looked at Miley.

"Fine. Deal." She then got up and went to her room. This was going to be very interesting.

**A/N: So...did you like it? Review and tell me! I love hearing from you guys, it inspires me to write more.**

**It's not that hard to click the little button and type what you think of this...come on...you know you want to! :D**

**~Domi~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Lets see, I don't own Hannah Montana, never have, never will. So, you get the point.**

**A/N: Okay, so I hope you guys like this. Thank you everyone who left reviews! I love the positive feed back, it inspires me! :D So, happy reading!**

**Jackson's POV**

After about half an hour I decided to go look for Miley. She seemed really upset, not because of Dad, but because of what Aunt Dolly and Mamaw had made us agree to. She was always very stubborn. When she wanted something she would go for it and would not stop until she got what she wanted. That's part of the reason she is Hannah Montana, she had worked her butt off for that and she was not going to give it up now. Strangely enough I knew how my little sisters brain worked. I couldn't get the look of Miley's face out of my head all the way up the stars and down the hall to her bedroom. I knocked on the door and no one answered. I knocked again, I still didn't get an answer. I put my ear to the wall to see if I could hear anything, still nothing.

I decided to enter the room. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. There was no Miley, but the bathroom door was open and I heard the shower. I made my way to the room very cautiously. I found the shower with the curtain open and Miley setting fully clothed in the bottom. She was soaking wet partly from the shower and partly from her tear.

"Miley, it's okay, I'm here." I grabbed her and wrapped her in a hug.

**Miley's POV**

I'm not completely sure how I ended up in the bottom of the shower. I was upset with Aunt Dolly and Mamaw for making those stupid conditions. I was old enough to make my own decisions. Jackson was old enough to take care of me, and I had plenty of Hannah money to take care of us until I was on my own. I don't see how they would try to make me move back to Tennessee. I mean I love my home town and all, but there was no way I was going to give up being Hannah Montana.

Jackson had been hugging me for at least ten minutes when he realized that he was soaking wet, along with me. He turned the shower off and just looked at me.

"So, you are taking this pretty hard."

"Yeah, I guess I am." Jackson was always the one to state the obvious, of course I do that too.

"Why exactly are you so upset about this?" I didn't really want to talk about it, but I knew that I had to tell someone. I needed to let out all my anger and sorrow. Jackson was the only person that could possibly understand what I was going through.

"It's just that I don't want Hannah Montana to disappear into the teen pop history. I want her to last, and they are trying to take that away from me."

"I will never let anybody take that away from you Miles, you have worked so hard for this that you should never have to give it up." Even though I thought Jackson was from another plant half the time, he was actually really sweet.

"Thanks Jackson, you are the best big brother any teenage girl leading a double life as a teen pop star could ever ask for." I hugged him back and noticed he actually smelled nice. "Wow, you actually smell good."

"Thanks, um....maybe we should get changed and show Aunt Dolly and Mamaw what we are made of." He grabbed my hand and helped me out of the shower.

"Yeah, if they want a piece of us we will give them the whole thing." I was just coming up with the most random things to say. I wanted him to believe that I was getting better.

"Come on." He led me out of the bathroom. He left me to get dried off and dressed while he done the same in his room.

I came down stairs after getting dressed and found my Aunt Dolly and Mamaw playing poker at the kitchen table. How could they be playing poker at a time like this? Things were getting so crazy I just wanted to scream. How could they expect me to stay sane with them going on like nothing is wrong. After I stood in aw for a few minutes they finally noticed my presence.

"Oh, Miley, sweetheart, would you like to play too?" Aunt Dolly asked in the calmest voice I have ever heard.

**Jackson's POV**

I came running down the stairs at the sound of my sisters scream. I still hadn't got my shirt fully on.

"What's wrong? Why was there a scream?" I asked, there was no evidence of someone being hurt so I had to figure out why she was screaming.

"I don't know, I just asked her if she wanted to play." Aunt Dolly looked just as clueless as I did.

"Why would I want to play cards at a time like this? Do you people have no heart?" Miley was starting to cry. I knew that Aunt Dolly and Mamaw were trying to distract themselves from the disaster that had just struck all of our lives.

"It's okay Miley, why don't you go to your room while I talk to Aunt Dolly and Mamaw?" She shook her head and headed back up the stairs. Once I knew she was out of earshot I went off the the two older women.

"Why would you try and get her to play cards? Can't you see that she just had one of the most traumatic experiences of her life?" I was so mad at them right now. "She is a very fragile person, she just lost her best friend and only parent. You have to be careful and watch what you say and do, she thinks that all of us feel the same as she does. She has different ways of coping." I started yelling about half way through my rant and now they were looking at me with wide eyes.

"Jackson, sweetheart, we know that." Mamaw was walking towards me now. "She just needs a little time and a lot of love."

"Then why were you trying to get her to play cards?" I was so confused, they said they understood, but yet they still went and done stupid things like this.

"I was just trying to get her to take her mind off of the past few days." Aunt Dolly came over and stood by Mamaw.

"Aunt Dolly, all she needs is to be able to be Hannah Montana. That is how she is able to be someone else. She can leave her simple, or used to be, now it is just crazy life behind and become this glamorous rock star that everyone wants to be around. She gets the best of both worlds. Don't you get it?" Ignoring their protests, I turned around and headed up the stairs to find Miley and see if she was okay.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Huh?...What was that? I didn't hear you, maybe you should leave a review! Come on, it's really not that hard! Your reviews inspire me to write more! **

**~Domi~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:I don't own Hannah Montana. I think they got it.**

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been a while! But, some of you were asking me about Lilly and Oliver, so they are in this chapter, and future chapters. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and left positive comments! You guys are the best! Happy Reading!**

**Miley's POV**

I ran to my room again. This time out of anger. I was sitting there punching my pillow. I can't believe they would try and do this. I thought they were supposed to be here to help, but all they were doing was making things worse. Jackson came in to my room, I didn't notice him at first because I was letting all my pent up anger out on my pillows.

"Hay Sis, you know they were just trying to help." He came over and set on my bed.

"Their not helping, their just screwing things up." I was so mad. "I don't even know why their here, you're legally an adult and can take care of me."

"Dad left us to Mamaw, but I'm an adult so she doesn't have control over me."

"I know, and she still has it over me." I said slumping against my headboard. "Do you think she would let me stay here if I behaved?" I was desperate and would do anything.

"I am most positive that she would." He reassured me and wrapped me in a hug. This is when I miss when we were little and got along. "By the way, you need to call Lilly and Oliver." I had just been thinking about that.

"Yeah, I know." I swept my gaze over the messy room. I had no idea where I had left my phone last. I grabbed my purse and started rummaging through it, maybe I had left it in there. Jackson had left the room once I grabbed my purse. I got up and started looking under, in, and around the mess in my room.

After about twenty minutes I noticed my room was halfway clean, and I hadn't thought much about the events of the past few weeks. I decided to finish cleaning my room, it needed it and I need the distraction. I had almost forgot what I was looking for when I saw my cell hooked up to the charger on the wall. I ran to the phone and turned it on.

Within seconds of hitting the power button I had about twenty messages. They were mainly from Lilly and Oliver asking if I was okay. I was surprised they hadn't stopped by since they seemed to be so worried about me. I also had about thirty missed calls. Those were also from Lilly and Oliver. I decided to call Lilly first. I scrolled through my contacts list until I got all the way down to the L's. I found Lilly and hit the green button. She picked up on the second ring.

"Miley, why haven't you answered us?" I assumed Oliver was there when I heard her tell him who she was talking to.

"Sorry, my phone has been off, so how are you guys?" I was trying to keep my calm, things were getting crazy in my life now.

"Hey Miles, it's Oliver, I've missed you." He was always so sweet. I couldn't ever imagine leaving him or Lilly. They were the people who kept me sane most of the time.

"I've missed you guys too." I smiled for the first time in days.

"So, uh, Miley do you wanna have a sleepover at my house tonight, you know mindless TV, funny movies, popcorn, boy talk." Lilly offered me what I had been needing. Just a night out with my best friends. I promised myself I would try and pull myself together for them.

"Sure, sounds great!" I was actually looking forward to something for the first time weeks.

"Okay, but you don't want to if you don't have to." Oliver always wanted me to feel comfortable, no matter what was going on.

"I want to. I miss you guys, and I'm tired of being in this house."

**Jackson's POV**

Miley came running down the stairs with a big smile on her face. This was out of character for my sister these days. I was starting to get suspicious when she ran over and gave me a hug.

"Do you mind if I stay at Lilly's tonight?" I saw Mamaw and Aunt Dolly's eyes on me. They were expecting me to let her go and do everything she wanted, they were expecting me to be the cool big brother, but I was going to prove to them that I was responsible enough to take care of my baby sister.

"Who is going to be there?" I planned on giving her the tenth degree.

"Me, Lilly, and Oliver."

"Is Oliver staying all night?"

"I don't think so."

"So yo don't know?"

"What's with the interrogation? Let me guess, next you are going to ask where I was at the time of six forty-nine on the day of November twenty-third 1992?" She was getting her since of humor back. "I was being born by the way." I let out a short laugh and started back again.

"When are you going to be home?"

"Sometime around noon. Jackson can we stop this? I just want to stay at Lilly's." She pleaded.

"Sure, have fun." I guessed Mamaw and Aunt Dolly would be okay with that.

"Thanks Jackson!" She hugged me again and ran up to her room. I turned and saw Mamaw and Aunt Dolly look away quickly. They had been watching, just as I expected.

**Miley's POV**

I was so excited that Jackson had said yes, but I was wondering why he had interrogated me. I just wanted to go to Lilly's. I quickly texted Lilly to let her know that I could go. I started packing my bags, not remembering what was clean or dirty I started smelling my clothes. That was not my best idea. I really needed to do my laundry. I grabbed some stuff from my closet that I knew was clean, grabbed my toothbrush, deodorant, make-up bag, and brush. I stuffed all of my stuff into my duffel bag and zipped it up. I grabbed my phone and purse along with my duffel bag and went down stairs to tell everyone I was leaving.

"Hay, I'm going to Lilly's now, see you later." I called to whoever was in the kitchen.

"Okay, have fun." I heard Mamaw and Aunt Dolly call out in unison.

"Call me when you get there." Jackson told me what my Dad would always say before I left. I felt tears coming to my eyes, but I pushed them back, tonight I wasn't going to think of anything that had happened, no Dad, Jackson, Mamaw, or Aunt Dolly.

**A/N: So, why don't you review and tell me what you think? It's just a thought!**

**~Domi~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. :( But I did get my nose peirced, so that makes up for it I guess! :D**

**A/N: I'm so so so sorry that it has been a while. This is what happens while Miley is with Lilly and Oliver. I will try and update again soon. I'm going to be out of school soon, so they will probably come faster! I would like to thank all of you who reviewed, favoried, and put this story on story alert! You guys are the best and make me happy! Happy Reading.**

**Miley's POV**

I made it to Lilly as fast as I could. I was doing my best to keep out all of the painful memories. When I arrived Lilly and Oliver were outside in Lilly's old tree house. They jumped down and ran over to us as soon as they saw me.

"Hay Miley! We've missed you so much!" Lilly said wrapping me in a hug.

"I missed you guys to!" I returned her hug. I missed hanging out with my friends, and I was glad they had invited me over. I needed something to distract me. "So, what do you guys have planned for tonight?"

"Well, first, we have something for you in the tree house." Oliver said leading me to the old run down building I remembered from when we were younger.

"What is it?" I had to admit that I was a little curious.

"Well, come on and we will show you!" Lilly said racing ahead of us. I gasped with surprise when I saw what they had set up. The place was decorated in my favorite colors, yellow and purple. There was a boxy TV sitting an a log shelf. There was my favorite food all over the place. Sitting with the TV was a DVD player with my favorite DVDs laying on it.

"This is the best you guys!" I hugged Oliver and ran to the giant plushy couch that was sitting opposite of the TV and jumped on it. I missed hanging out here, we stopped once we got in high school. That was three years ago.

"So, which one do you want to watch first?" Lilly asked handing me the DVDs. I started looking threw them, there was _A Walk to Remember, The Notebook, Step Up, Stick it, _and _Twilight._ I didn't want something sad. Considering in three of the five someone dies I was left with _Stick It _and _Twilight._ So I was stuck with Kellen Lutz as a vampire or as a biker guy hooking up with girls.

"I don't know, _Twilight _or_ Stick It_? You decide." I gave the choice to my two best friends.

"How about _Twilight_? I like the hot vampires." Lilly offered.

"I like _Stick It_, come on, girls in leotards. What more could you want?" Oliver said. I would never understand his guy mind.

"Were not guys." Oliver said smacking him. He was like our own personal punching bag.

"Well I don't want to see sparkling vampires." Oliver said rubbing where Lilly had hit him.

"I got it. Why don't you two do rock, paper, scissors?" I offered. I would do anything to stop their bickering.

"Okay, best two out of three?" Lilly offered.

"Sure." Oliver agreed. They put down the DVDs and played rock, paper, scissors. They were tied after the first two. Lilly won out in the end with rock beating scissors.

"Aw man. Oh well. I guess Rosalie is pretty hot." Oliver said grabbing a few sodas from the mini fridge and handed one to me and Lilly. I got up to turn out the lights while Lilly put in the DVD. It had started to get dark outside when we had finally made the decision. I settled in between my two best friends and started watching the movie.

I woke up to the sun in my eyes. I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep watching _Twilight. _Apparently so had Lilly and Oliver. I was on the couch with Lilly on the other end. Oliver was on the floor, I was guessing he was the last one to fall asleep. The menu for the movie was still playing, not even all the sugar we had eating was able to keep us awake. I felt bad because I knew that I was the first one to fall asleep, but it was the first time I had actually been able to relax since that night. I stopped my thoughts. I didn't want to think of that night or anything that had been bothering me.

"Ah, stop the lights." Lilly was muttering. After a few seconds she sat up and looked at me. "What time is it?"

"I don't know." I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and looked at the time. It read 9:28a.m. "Almost 9:30. I'm hungry." I looked at the cold pizza, doughnuts, cookies, chips, and all the other sweets that we had started snacking on last night. The most appetizing thing was the cold pizza. I rolled off the couch, barely missing Oliver and grabbed a slice from the box.

"Ew, how can you eat cold pizza at 9:30 in the morning?" Lilly looked disgusted.

"How could you _not_ eat cold pizza at 9:30 in the morning?" I said taking a bite. About that time Oliver went to roll over and hit my legs.

"Ow!" He opened his eyes and noticed that we were both awake. "Cold pizza, my favorite!" He had spotted the pizza in my hand and the box beside me. "Wait. What time is it?"

"9:30" I knew what he was thinking, cold pizza should be eating before 11a.m. Or it's just not as good.

"Perfect." He took a huge bite out of his pizza. Lilly looked even more disgusted. She got up and grabbed some chocolate chip cookies.

"You guys are so weird. Who eats pizza at 9:30 in the morning?" I looked at her weird.

"Who eats cookies this early?" I was never one for sweets in the morning.

"Personally I would eat anything at any time of the day." Oliver said chugging a soda. Now I also looked disgusted. I would never understand Oliver.

"So, what are we going to do today?" I was anxious to stay busy and not focus on all the bad stuff.

"Well, first I think we need to shower. I can smell Oliver over here." Lilly said pretending to wave the smell from her nose.

"Ha ha. Very funny Lilly, I smell okay. But a shower does sound nice after sleeping out here." he said finishing off his pizza.

"Yeah, sounds great, let me just finish my pizza." I said standing up and shutting off the TV. The sound had been getting on my nerves. "I can't eat as fast as Oliver you know." I felt better when I was just joking around with my friends. I felt my phone vibrating and I read the caller ID. It said home was calling.

"Hello?" I didn't know if it was Jackson, Aunt Dolly, or Mamaw.

"Hey Miley, just checking on you." My brothers voice answered. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great." I said, not lying about it like I would have been just a day ago.

"Okay, well you need to be home around seven okay?" I hated having curfews, especially early ones.

"Can I just stay out until ten? I don't have anything to do, it's the weekend." I begged, I didn't want this carefree feeling to go away. I hadn't had it for about a month, and I really missed it.

"Sure, but no later. Now, have fun." He hung up.

"Who was that?" Lilly asked me.

"Just Jackson, he wants me home by ten."

"Oh, okay. So, how about we go out and do something after we shower?" That sounded great, I needed to get out.

"Sounds awesome."

"Uh, guys, small problem." Oliver looked at us with fear in his eyes.

**A/N: Remember, reviews make me want to write more! So the more reviews, the fast the updates! :D Have a wonderful day!**

**~Domi~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. But I do have this killer headache right now...:(**

**A/N: So, I hope you like this! I wasn't sure what was going to happen, but it just came to me while I was writting this! So, I would like to know what you think of it!**

**A/N: I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed, xohmanitskatt, minshewmanac, nileyfan88, BLOSSOME 109, NellietheItalianOne, and CaseyBug14. You guys are the best! Happy reading! :D**

**Jackson's POV**

Miley left to go to Lilly's last night. I was glad she was getting out and away from what has happened. She needs a break. I was at the kitchen table discussing memorial arrangements with Mamaw and Aunt Dolly. We had dad cremated and his ashes were going back to Tennessee, along with me and Miley for a week. We had that much planned out so far. We still weren't sure if we wanted the memorial service in California or Tennessee.

"Well, how about if we have two services?" I offered to the two arguing women.

"There is not enough money sweetheart." Aunt Dolly shot me down. I was about to offer something else when my cell phone started ringing. When I looked to see who it was the faceplate read Miley. _What is she doing calling me? _I wondered to myself.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Jackson, something is really wrong." Miley sounded scared to death.

"What is it? What happened?" She had me scared now.

"Just come over. Please." She begged me.

"Yeah, I will be there as fast as I can." I was already grabbing my keys and headed out the door.

"Oh, Jackson one more thing."

"Yes, anything."

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you to." This couldn't be good. All the possibilities were running through my head on the fifteen minute drive to Lilly's that seemed more like fifteen hours.

**Miley's POV**

I knew I was freaking out over nothing. I was going to live, I wanted to live. But deep down there was a part of me that wanted to die, to see my parents, and make all this pain end. I knew that I had scared Jackson. I didn't want to, but I couldn't hide the fear from my voice.

"Miley, are you okay?" Lilly was freaking out. She had been ever since Oliver had noticed. He tried to stop me, but I wasn't paying attention.

"I'm fine, I promise, just go get your mom." I don't know why she hadn't done that before. Oliver was running around the small tree house trying to find something, anything, to stop it. It was gushing everywhere now. The dark red liquid was flowing from my leg freely now. It was all over me, I could feel it sticking to my leg, all sticky and gooey. It was so gross. I was starting to pass out now, I was loosing to much blood. I shouldn't have pulled the knife out, I don't know what I was thinking.

"MILEY! MILEY WAKE UP! DON'T DO THIS MILEY!" The scream was fading now, I could barely hear Oliver. Everything went black.

**Jackson's POV**

When I pulled into the drive I saw Lilly running across the lawn with her mother just a few feet behind her. They were both still in their pajamas. I got out and started running to the tree house.

"What's wrong?" I asked as soon as I caught up with the two blonds.

"Miley fell, on a knife, she was loosing to much blood." Lilly answered, not loosing any speed. That girl was in shape.

"Did you call 911? She is going to need an ambulance." I can't believe they would call me before paramedics.

"Oliver was doing that when I left." Lilly said, starting to climb up the stairs. I was right behind her. I stopped in my tracks as soon as I saw her. She was laying there, very pale, something tied on her leg, it was stained red, along with the rest of her leg. Oliver was sitting beside her, hugging his knees, and crying.

"I'm sorry, I tried to get her to wake up. She won't answer me. The paramedics are on their way." It was then that I heard the sirens.

"Quick, get her out of here." Lilly's mom said, she was headed back down the stairs. I was guessing she was going to show the paramedics where to go. I obeyed her and grabbed my little sister. Her body was limp in my arms, her head full of long brown curls were flowing over my arm. As I was holding her I could see that her shirt was stained red also. She must have wiped her hands on it. I carefully made my way down the steps of the tree house and over the the men in white shirts. They had a gurney which I put her on.

"What happened?" One of the men asked me. "Are you family?"

"Yes. I need to ride with her." There was no way I was going to leave my sister. Not in her time of need. I was not going to let her die. She is the last thing that I have. I couldn't loose her, not now, not ever. I know I sounded selfish, but there was no way I could make it without her.

"Okay, come on." The man said. The other man was doing some medical stuff. I was so worried. "You can tell us what happened on the way."

"Okay." I agreed and climbed into the back of the ambulance with the two strangers and my unconscious sister. At least I was hoping she was unconscious

**A/N: So, would you like to tell me what you think? I would love to hear from you! :D**

**~Domi~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana! But, I do happen to own a concert ticket to see the Jonas Brothers on thier world tour..can't wait!**

**A/N: So so so so so so sorry it's been so long since I updated! I've been distracted with the JoBros, and I've had a bit of writers block. I really hope you like this though! It will probably be a while before I update again, just warning you.**

**A/N: I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed this story, xohmanitskatt, minshewmanac, nileyfan88, BLOSSOM 109, NellietheItalianOne, and CaseyBug14. You guys make my day when I read all your wonderful reviews! Happy reading!!**

**Jackson's POV**

I had been at the hospital all night. Aunt Dolly and Mamaw showed up soon after I arrived, I had called them in the ambulance. Lilly and Oliver were also there, they hadn't left either. Lilly's mom was there, but she had left soon after they had her stabilized so she could get dressed. Lilly and Oliver were both still in their pajamas.

Miley was doing okay, they kept her asleep so she wouldn't have to feel the pain. I was still worried, how come she was so careless and fell on the knife. Or was it on purpose? I knew this had been to much for her. I felt horrible because I wasn't there to help her, she had almost lost too much blood.

"How is she?" Lilly came into Miley's room after the doctor had left.

"She is fine for now, they have her on meds so she won't feel any pain." I updated her. She walked over to Miley's bed and Oliver soon entered.

"She doesn't look so good." Oliver said, he was always pointing out the obvious. He followed Lilly to Miley's side. "How bad is it?" I overheard him ask. Before Lilly could answer Mamaw and Aunt Dolly came into the room.

"Oh, sweetheart!" Mamaw exclaimed and ran to Miley's side where she stood by Lilly and Oliver.

"How is she doing?" Aunt Dolly asked me. And I explained everything again. "That's good, but how are you sweetie?"

"I'm fine, just really shook up." I went and sat down on a chair that was outside of the room. Aunt Dolly followed me and sat down beside me.

"Oh, Honey, it's going to be okay. Stuff like this happens, you can't blame yourself." She was rubbing my back trying to soothe me.

"But it always happens to our family. We have that stupid 'one in a million curse' thing going on." Miley had always talked about it. How the chance that something could happen to you is one in a million, and if you were part of our family you were that one. If it was being a pop star or crashing a car, it was bound to happen to us.

"Sweetie, that's not true. It might seem like it now, but in the future things will seem better." She wrapped me in a giant hug. I really hope she is right. It seemed as if everything that could go wrong did.

**Miley's POV**

I could hear someone talking, no, more than one person. It all was just a buzz in my head. I couldn't make anything out. I felt a throbbing pain in my right leg. That was the only thing my mind could focus on. I really didn't like that, I wanted something to distract me from the pain. So I tried to focus in on the voices. It was very hard. I finally managed to hear one voice.

"It's okay Miley baby, I'm here for you." It was my Mamaw. I wanted to answer her, to tell her I was okay. But I couldn't open my mouth to form the words. I couldn't even open my eyes. I settled for trying to move my hand. I was able to squeeze my Mamaw's hand.

"Miley, are you awake? Can you hear me?" Her words ran together, she was getting anxious. I still couldn't form words, I tried to open my eyes this time. After a few seconds I was able to get them open. I quickly regretted it and flinched away from the harsh lights.

"Oh, Miley I'm so glad you're awake!" She kissed my forehead, and I could see tears running down her cheeks.

"W-w-what happened?" The last thing I remembered was falling off the couch. The rest was gone.

"You fell, and landed on a knife. You lost a lot of blood." That explained the throbbing in my leg.

"Where is Lilly and Oliver?" I knew they were their when I fell, but I didn't see them in the room.

"They had to go home, it's one in the morning." Aunt Dolly answered me. "How are you feeling sweetie?" She had made her way to my bed side when I had woken up.

"My leg hurts, but other than that I'm fine." I spotted Jackson in the corner, he was hunched over with his head hanging in his hands. "Jackson?"

"Yes Miley?" He looked up and answered me.

"Why are you all the way over there?"

"I don't know, just resting I guess." He then got up and made his way to my bed. "Did you guys get the doctor?" He asked Mamaw and Aunt Dolly.

"No, we will go him now." Aunt Dolly said following Mamaw out of the room.

"I'm so sorry Miley." Jackson said out of nowhere.

"Why are you sorry?" I couldn't think of anything that he should be sorry for."

"Because, I let this happen. I let you down when I was suppose to be taking care of you." He hung his head again.

"This wasn't your fault, it was my own clumsiness that made me fall and hurt myself." I reassured him.

"Yes, but if I didn't let you go, if I could have made it to Lilly's house faster, if I could have just been better this wouldn't have happened." He was torturing himself and it killed me.

"Jackson, nothing you could have done could have prevented this."

"Miley, I think it's better if you move to Tennessee with Mamaw and Aunt Dolly." I couldn't believe he had said that.

"I am not moving to Tennessee! I refuse, you can't make me!" There was no way I was ever moving back to Tennessee.

"Miley, please don't fight me, this is the best thing." He then walked out of my room, not giving me a chance to respond.

**A/N: So, I wanna hear what you think. It's not that hard, you simply have to click the button below that says review. Then you can leave a review, subscribe to story alert so you don't miss a single update, and even add this to your favorite stories if you like. Your reveiws make me want to update so much faster! =) Have a great Day!**

**~Domi~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana. Seriously, I don't.**

**A/N: I meant to update this this morning, but I couldn't get connected to the internet, so you get it now....late at night. =) I hope you enjoy! Thank you to every single person that has reviewed this story, it is greatly appricated! Happy reading!**

No. No, no, no! There was no way I was moving back to Tennessee, away from my brother, away from my friends, away from my fans.

"Jackson, I am not going back to Tennessee." I told my insane brother once he came back into my room.

"You have to Miley, you will be safer there." He had to be out of his mind to be thinking this.

"That's a lie, you know I'm a klutz, and I will be wherever I am." He knew that was true, I was always tripping over my own feet and running into walls.

"I can't take care of you like I should, I'm not ready to. Mamaw and Aunt Dolly know how to raise a child." He did not just call me a child.

"I'm not a child. I'm 16, in a year and a few months I will be a legal adult!" I was getting angry now. "You don't have to do anything except make sure I'm fed and all the bills get paid, which will be mostly me anyway! I have to be here to be Hannah, to earn money to support us! We can do this Jackson." I grabbed his had and give him my puppy dog eyes.

"We can try." He said after a few seconds that felt more like a few hours.

"Thank you so much Jackson, I don't think I could handle leaving." This was the place where I had the most memories with my dad.

"It's temporary, if anything goes wrong in the next few months you will be living with Mamaw, no complaining." He warned me.

"I will try my best." I promised.

"Miley! You're okay!" Lilly said bursting into the room with Oliver following just a few feet behind.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told them.

"How are you feeling?" Oliver asked, concern written all over his face.

"Great, just a little bit of pain in my leg." I reassured everybody.

"Well that's to be expected." Jackson said. "Is it very bad? I can get the nurse to give you some more medicine if you want." He offered.

"No, It's fine. I've been asleep enough." I stopped him.

"You need your rest Miley, there is no need to be brave." Lilly told me. Why was everybody so worried? It was just a cut, sure it hurt like the dickens, but I was going to be okay.

"I'm fine okay? It was just a little cut." I said throwing back the blanket that covered my legs to reveal my wound. "See, nothing big."

"Miley, it's five inches long with stitches." Lilly said pointing to the long bruised up cut on my lower right thigh.

"It could have been worse, I'm fine. I can even walk on it, see?" I said attempting to get up. I had barely put any pressure on my leg when I fell. Luckily Oliver was standing there and caught me.

"Miley Rae Stewart, you get back in that bed this instant." Jackson ordered me. I rolled my eyes at him, he was acting like my dad.

"I'm working on it." I said trying to calm him down. "Thank you Oliver." I said after he had helped me back into my bed.

"No problem, just be more careful." He warned me.

"Miley, you really need to be more careful or this isn't going to work out." Jackson said, going into a lecture I was sure of.

"You're not dad, so stop trying to act like it." I snapped at him. "He is gone, and nobody can ever take his place, we're on our own and I can take care of myself!" I instantly regretted saying it.

"If you can take care of yourself so well then why the hell are you in this place?" He snapped right back at me. I didn't have anything to come back with.

"Why don't you just but out of my life? Do you even why I had lost so much blood?" Tears were coming to my eyes. "It's not because of this stupid little cut, it's because I had already lost a lot of blood!" I said holding up my wrists to reveal small cuts going in every direction. Nobody had noticed it in all the commotion over my leg.

"Miley! I can't believe you would do this." Lilly said, she was crying now. Oliver was standing in still from shock.

"Why?" Jackson repeated her question.

"Because I killed our father! Don't you get it?" I finally let the tears I had been holding back fall.

**A/N: So, Miley finally had her break down....I know, sad, but it had to happen. I would love to hear what you think! Please review, I will give you a virtual cookie, or Jonas, whichever you prefer!**

**~Domi~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. Seriously. I have no input what so ever. Kind of depressing.**

**A/N: Yay! Another update! I really hope you like this! Please reveiw, it makes me happy. And a happy Domi means faster updates! =)**

**A/N: I would like to thank xohmanitskatt, minshewmanac, mileyfan88, BLOSSSOM 109, NellietheItalianOne, and CaseyBug14 for the reviews. You guys all get a high-five and a cookie. Happy reading!**

**Jackson's POV**

I couldn't believe what I had just heard Miley say. There was no way she could have killed our father. It was completely illogical, but she still thought it was true.

"Miley you know that's not true." I heard her best friend Lilly say from across the bed. I was in shock and couldn't say anything. I just stood there beside her bed in silence.

"But it is! If he didn't have to take me to the bowling ally then he would have never been hit by that drunk driver!" She said through the waterfall of tears running down her face.

"Miley, it was an accident. God always has a reason for everything." I finally found my voice. She looked at me with disgust.

"Yeah right, why would God take _both_ parents away from us?" I had never felt so bad for my baby sister as I did in that moment. I couldn't believe she blamed herself, and that she would cut herself.

"I don't know, but you can't blame yourself. And you defenatly can't go cutting yourself." I said, pointing to the wounds on her wrists that she had been skillfully covering up with long sleeved shirts and bracelets.

"I can and I will, it's the only thing that helps." She said looking down to her own wrists.

"Miley, we can get you help, I'm sure Aunt Dolly knows someone." I said thinking of what she would do when she found out about this little incident.

"No! You can't tell her or Mamaw! They will force me to move back to Tennessee. Like I said before, I couldn't take leaving." She was obviously in distress, which was not good for her. I called for a nurse to come in.

"Jackson, I don't want to sleep." She said batting her big blue eyes at me.

"You need some sleep Miley, you're obviously tired." Oliver said. "If you could see yourself in the mirror you could tell also." He said, talking about the dark circles that hadn't left her eyes since the night the police officer had left.

"Fine." She said, giving in just as the nurse came into the room.

"Hello Ms. Stewart, how are you sweetie?" She asked with a fake smile on her face, and I could tell Miley didn't appreciate it at all.

"Freaking Fantastic, now just give me the medicine." She said in a hateful voice.

"Miley Stewart, mind your manners." Mamaw said coming into the room with Aunt Dolly right beside her.

"Sorry Mamaw." She said drifting off.

**Oliver's POV**

I had never seen Miley in such bad shape, and I had seen her go through a lot. I remember when she first moved here, she was horrible. Her mother had just lost her fight with breast cancer. I also remember all the times she had gone through tough break ups and people almost finding out her Hannah secret, and you can't forget that horrible fight with Lilly a few years ago. But nothing had been this bad

"Come on Oliver." Lilly said starting to go out the room.

"No, I'm going to stay here with her." I said stealing a glance at the beautiful brown haired girl lying in the hospital bed.

"I understand, just let me know if anything else happens. I'm going to go home and take a shower, and grab some food. Want anything?" Lilly was always so sweet, she had been my best friend since kindergarten when she offered me her blue crayon for my black one. But when I had met Miley I was instantly in love, but I didn't realize it until today. Seeing her there so helpless and lonely just made my heart ache. I realized that I couldn't go on without her. Maybe that was the way she was feeling about her dad, I wouldn't know. My dad left when I was just a few months old so I have no memory of him.

"Sure, just get a pizza or something, I will pay for it and share it with everyone. What do you guys want?" I asked Miley's family.

"I don't care, I'll eat anything." Jackson said only half joking.

"Pepperoni for me." Miley's Aunt Dolly offered.

"Same her Sweetie." Miley's grandmother said, I never understood why old women had to call everybody Sweetie.

"Pepperoni it is." I confirmed.

"Okay, I will be back in an hour or so." She said heading for the door once again. "Oh, one more thing." She said to me.

"Yeah?"

"Take care of her, I know how much you love her." She gave me a hug and left for good. I never understood how girls could pick things up so fast. But then again, there are a lot of things I never will understand. Like why such horrible things had to happen to such a good family.

**A/N: I think you should review and tell me what you think. Then you should go read my new story Grounded. I'm about to post the second chapter! =) Have a good day!**

**~Domi~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana. I have learned to live with that. Therapy helped a lot.**

**A/N: Not much really happens, but yet a lot does. You just have to read. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story! You guys are the best and get your own mini Hannah concert. Well, you would if I owned Hannah Montana, but I don't. So you have to settle with new chapters! I've been updating a lot lately, I hope you enjoy it! Happy reading!**

**Miley's POV**

I woke up in the same dull white room. I had no idea what time it was and the curtains were closed. I looked around for any sign. I saw Jackson asleep in a chair to the left, and I could smell the aroma of pepperoni pizza in the air. I heard something move by the door. I jumped from fright.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." I heard Oliver say. "Do you want some pizza? I saved you a slice." I let out a laugh. He was always one to bring up food.

"Am I even allowed pizza in here?" I asked gesturing towards the tubes all over me.

"I don't know, Lilly can go ask if you want. She's out there with your Mamaw and Aunt Dolly." He said pointing to the door he was slowly walking away from.

"It would probably be best, don't want to end up in any more trouble." Actually I really didn't care about how much trouble I got in. I just wanted out of this place, things we're just so horrible right now.

I was trying to sit up when everyone entered the room. _Great _I thought _Oliver leaves to see if I can eat pizza and comes back with a party._

"You're awake!" Mamaw pointed out the obvious. She was making her way over to my bed faster than everybody else. I quickly hurried and covered up my wrists. I had no idea if they had told them, and I didn't want to find out now. They had already been through so much, I didn't want to worry them any more.

"Can I have some pizza? I'm really hungry." I said, trying to put on a happy face.

"Sure honey, they are only going to keep you here until morning." Mamaw said giving me a hug. "The memorial for your father is tomorrow night." She said, more somber now.

"Okay." It was almost impossible for me to hide my mood now. I had been doing my best to try and keep those emotions back, but it obviously hasn't been working.

"Miley, Sweetheart?" Mamaw said, pulling me back from my thoughts. I just looked at her, unable to speak. "I was wondering if you would give the eulogy. You were the one that was closest to him. I think it would be best." She asked. My first thought was absolutely not, but then I thought about it real quick and decided that I would.

"Sure, but can I have some paper to write it out?" I asked.

"I can go get your laptop real quick." Lilly offered. It sounded good to me.

"Sure, Aunt Dolly and Mamaw will drive you." I said, wanting to get them out of here. They obeyed my wishes and left the room. "Can I have that pizza now?" I asked Oliver. His face went from showing no expression to a laugh.

"Sure." I handed me the box. I opened it and stuffed a piece in my mouth.

**xXxXxHannah MontanaxXxXx**

I made it home the next day just in time to get dressed for the memorial service. I chose a simple black dress, long sleeved of course, and black pumps. I let my hair go naturally, just like my father always liked it. I grabbed my purse, which only contained the eulogy, and made my way out of my room with Lilly not far behind. It was stupid that someone had to be with me at all times now.

I was met with my grandmother, aunt, brother, and my best guy friend at the front door. We all piled into two cars. I was with Lilly and Oliver in my car and Jackson, Mamaw and Aunt Dolly were in Jackson's car. It seemed to take forever to get to the church that was only ten miles from the house.

Once inside the church I could barely keep it together. It took everything I had to keep from crying. When I got up to read the eulogy I let a tear fall, it was just one at first, but by the time I was through I was in hysterics and Jackson and Oliver came to help me back to my family where I was met with a loving embrace. I couldn't keep it together the rest of the service, and Jackson carried me to my car which Oliver drove to the beach with Lilly in the back trying her best to console me.

**Jackson's POV**

I knew that Miley had been taking it hard, but she had been doing her best to hide it. When she had to get up there and read she lost it. Everybody in the family was taking it hard, but she was taking it the hardest. She blamed herself, which was completely unreasonable. She had started cutting her wrists and hiding it from everyone, but she admitted it at the hospital. I knew I should tell Mamaw and Aunt Dolly, but I promised I wouldn't. Once they were back in Tennessee she was getting help, but for now I wasn't letting her out of mine or Lilly's sight.

Once we made it to the beach to let his ashes go she was unable to stand on her own, I had to carry her from the church to the car and Oliver managed to get her by the ocean with the rest of the family. Yes, Oliver and Lilly were a part of our family now, they had been through everything with us and they have always been there for my baby sister.

"I can't do this anymore." Miley whispered to me. My mind went to two options, either the memorial or life, either way it was not good.

"Yes you can, be strong." I encouraged her. I grabbed her hand a squeezed it for reassurance. She just looked at me with her tear stained face and shook her head.

"I can't. This is just too much, I want to go home." She then wrapped her arms around me let the waterworks that she had held off for a few minutes go again.

"It's almost over, don't worry." I soothed her by rubbing her back, trying to calm her down. It hurt me to see her like this, in so much pain. I could barely take it myself, but I had to be strong for her, and for the rest of my family. They needed me now more than ever.

**A/N: Anybody want to know what happens next? I do. So, review and I will update sooner! =) I'm going to ask a few questions because i feel like it. You can answer in the review if you like. 1. Anbody knew who Tokio Hotel is? If so, do you like them? 2. Anybody been to any good concerts lately? 3. Do you have any pets? I will answer these in the next chapter! Have a great day...oh, and review PLEASE!!!**

**~Domi~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana. I swear on my Michael Jackson 'Bad' cd that I don't.**

**A/N: So, some people wanted some Lackson. That may happen. To answer my questions... 1. Yes, I know who Tokio Hotel is. They are a German band. I do like them, a lot. They are my second favorite band...after Jonas Brothers of course. 2. Yes, I saw JB last month, and I get to see them again in 17 days!! =) It makes me really really happy! 3. Yes, I have pets. 1 dog, her name is Taco. And a cat, his name is Spork.**

**A/N: I would like to thank xohmanitskatt, minshewmanac, nileyfan88, BLOSSOM 109, NellietheItalianOne, CaseyBug14, rememberme, depp2009, and jesseje for the reveiws! You guys rock! Happy reading!**

**Miley's POV**

When I made it home from the memorial I went straight to my room. Lilly followed me carrying my shoes and purse. I really just wanted to be alone, but that wasn't going to happen since I confessed that I was cutting myself. But Lilly done a good job at pretending not to be there when I wanted to be alone. She was sitting in my window last I knew of.

I had been crying my eyes out all night. I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep. Lilly had changed into her pajamas and I heard her crawl into a sleeping bag on the floor. She usually slept in my bed, but I could understand why she didn't want to tonight. I was still in my dress and hidden under the covers crying. I tried to be quiet, but there were times when I just couldn't bear the thought of going through life without my father. He was the one who had been there through everything, the one who had never given up on me, or judged me, no matter how many mistakes I made.

Mamaw and Aunt Dolly were leaving in the morning, and I was never so happy to get them out of my house as I as now. They would be checking up on us making sure that we were doing okay. Jackson said that after he dropped them off at the airport he was taking me to see a psychiatrist. I really didn't want to see one, but it was that or move back to Tennessee. I refused to move back, I had to continue to be Hannah Montana.

She had been taking a break since we found out about my father, and it was almost time to bring her back. I just needed to get through the next few weeks, then maybe I would be better. I would never be the same, a part of me was lost forever. But I knew I couldn't let every piece of me be lost. I just didn't know how I was going to do that.

**Jackson's POV**

Miley had went straight to her room after we made it home. She didn't even come out for dinner. Lilly was helping me out and staying over tonight. I took her dinner up to her, she was just sitting in Miley's window looking at her friend with sadness. Miley was crying her eyes out, I doubt she even noticed me, and I knew that Lilly wouldn't want to share a bed with her tonight. I told her where the extra sleeping bag was.

I was doing my best to keep it together, in front of my family I never shed a tear or any emotion. I was the glue that was keeping us together at the moment. But when I was alone was a whole different story. Once I was alone in my room I let it all out. I had cried myself to sleep every single night, that's if I got any sleep. Sometimes I just cried until I heard my alarm go off, then I got up and took a shower. But nobody would see me in my weakest points.

I was doing just that the night after the memorial. I had checked on Miley and Lilly before I went to my room. Miley had still been crying, she hadn't even changed. Lilly was inside the sleeping bag, and I assumed she was sleeping. I had just turned my light off and was starting to crawl in bed when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said to the closed door.

"Jackson? Can I talk?" I heard Lilly ask, I could see her silhouette in my doorway.

"Yeah, but what about Miley. Aren't you suppose to be watching her?" I asked, knowing that Miley was still crying her eyes out.

"She is to busy crying to try and hurt herself. And I really need to talk to you about this." She said making her way over to my bed.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked a little confused.

"I can't take this myself Jackson." She said, her voice wavering. "Your dad was like a dad to me also. I rarely get to see my dad, and he was always there for me. And Miley is like a sister, and to have to see her like this, it kills me." She was now crying. I felt horrible, I should have never asked her to stay and watch Miley for me.

"Don't worry" I told her, embracing her in a hug. "I'm here for you." I told her, and it was the truth. I had always cared for Lilly, but it had always been like a sister. Until tonight. I didn't see her as my little sister's best friend. I saw her as a beautiful young woman who was very mature for her age.

"Thank you." Was all she said. She had now stopped crying and I pulled away just enough to see her face. I was a little hesitant at first, I didn't know if she felt the same way. She had just said that my dad was like her dad, and my sister like her sister. Does that make me like a brother to her or more? It was time to find out, I thought. I leaned in just a few centimeters from her face, hovering there seeing if she would close the small space. She did, and I never wanted to let her go again.

**Miley's POV**

I had finally calmed myself down enough to stop crying for a few minutes. I looked at the clock, it read 1:19a.m. I wondered if Lilly had gotten any sleep yet with all my crying. I looked at the floor and saw that she wasn't in her sleeping bag. I knew she wasn't in the bathroom because the door was wide open and nobody was in there. I guessed she must have got tired of my crying and decided that I would be okay and went down to the couch.

Guessing that I was going to be alone for a while I made my way to the bathroom. I grabbed the razor blade I had torn from my razor a few weeks ago. I thought about taking it to my wrists once again, it had always stopped the pain in my chest for a little while. I decided not to self destruct this time, but I decided it was time for a change. I had to leave the past behind. Knowing there was no way I was going to give up Hannah or that I wasn't moving back to Tennessee I took it to my hair.

I cut it to a little above my shoulders at first, giving it the length I wanted I then began to cut the rest into short layers at the top of my head. It was a look I had seen a lot, people called it 'emo' but I just liked the style. Plus I never liked stereotypes. It wanted a different color than my soft brown hair. But I decided that could wait for a later date. I saw the pile of curly hair laying in the floor. I had said goodbye to my dad today, now it was time to say goodbye to my hair also. Things were going to change. I didn't know if it was going to be for the better or the worse, but I had to keep it together no matter what, I wasn't going to put my family and friends through having to see me crumble and destroy myself.

**A/N: Yes, there was some Lackson. I want to know if you like it and think I should continue it or make it a one time thing. And I also have some more questions. 1. Are you going to review? 2. Do you own any Michael Jackson cds? 3. When did/do you graduate? Please review!!**

**~Domi~**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I do NOT own Hannah Monatana. I do own some amazing lip balm...i'm addicted!**

**A/N: Okay, so I guess this chapter is like a songfic. But the song just fit so perfectly with the first part of this chapter. You will see how. I can't believe I didn't think of this song sooner, but I was having a Tokio Hotel day today. Yes, I have days. Like yesterday was a Michael Jackson day and the day before was a Jonas Brothers day. It just depends on what I feel like listening to. Oh, and you will never guess what happened while Miley was cutting her hair! Now, to answer my questions. 1. Um, I don't think I'm going to review my own story, but thank you guys for the reviews! 2. Yes, I own 'Bad' I love it! 3. I graduate in 2010, which makes me a senior! Woo, I can't wait to graduate! Okay, enough of my rambling. Happy Reading.**

_She shuts the door _

_She longs for more and more and more_

_She shuts the door_

_She longs for more and more and more_

_Just once more_

_Everyone is watching_

_Her arms are so sore_

_But she doesn't care anymore_

_And falling from the edge_

_The scars will stay forever_

_Side to side with death_

_This last time even better_

_--Tokio Hotel-On the Edge_

**Miley's POV**

I went back to my bed and tried getting some sleep after I had cut all of my hair off. It was hard, I couldn't stop thinking about my dad. I couldn't take the pain. I went back to my bathroom and locked my door. It hurt just to think of him anymore. Jackson went around like he didn't even care.

I searched for the razor I had cut my hair with. I couldn't find it. I grabbed a new razor and quickly broke it apart. I held it over my wrist, a tear fell from my cheek as I sat in the bathroom floor. _Just once more. _I promised myself. My arms had been sore, but I didn't care anymore. I knew the scars would stay forever. I didn't care.

I didn't even close my eyes anymore, I liked to see the dark red run from my arm. I liked to feel the pain in my arm, not my chest. I watched as the blood fell from my wrist and dropped into a little pool on the floor. The tears had stopped. I couldn't cry anymore, I thought of how stupid I was being. Yes, I knew I was stupid, but it was the only thing I could do. I actually started laughing. It was the first time I had laughed for real since before my dad...well, you know.

_This last time was even better._ I thought as I grabbed a wash cloth and cleaned my arm. I then put my wrist bands back on. I had been wearing them a lot. I proceeded to clean up the pool of blood on my floor. Nobody was ever going to know about this last time. I made my way back into my room to finally get some sleep.

**Jackson's POV**

I was woken up by the light shining through my curtain. Something felt odd. Once I opened my eyes I found out why. Lilly was laying in my arms. All the memories from the night before suddenly flooded my head. The close proximity, her smell, the taste of her lips, the feeling of her skin against mine. It was all so good, I couldn't bear to move and wake her. So I just stayed there and enjoyed the smell of her hair, and the feeling of her skin, and staring at her beauty.

I had been awake for about an hour or so and Lilly was still asleep. I heard a knock on my door. I quickly jumped up and threw on my shorts. I ran to the door.

"Hello?" I asked in a fake sleepy voice and rubbing my eyes. I opened them and was instantly in shock. Miley had cut almost all of her hair off! "What the hell did you do to your hair?" I asked, no longer trying to pretend to be sleepy.

"I shaved it all off. What does it look like dummy?" She asked, obviously not a morning person.

"Why?" I asked, there was no reason for her to do something so dramatic.

"It doesn't matter, do you know where Lilly is?" She asked, obviously worried about her best friend. "I thought she had went to the couch when she couldn't get any sleep. But I looked and she wasn't there."

"Um, yeah...about that." I said, not sure how to tell her about what had happened last night.

"What? Did she go home?" She asked, that was obviously what she had thought had happened.

"Yeah." I lied to her. "You should get dressed." I told her, trying to get her to leave.

"Okay, you should to. You still have to take Mamaw and Aunt Dolly to the airport." She said walking away. I quickly shut my door and woke up Lilly.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." I greeted her when she opened her eyes. She just smiled at me for a minute.

"Crap!" She said jumping up and grabbing her clothes. "I have to go back to Miley's room before she notices I'm gone." She said franticly putting on clothes.

"No worries, She is getting ready and thinks you already went home." I told her. "Now all you have to do is sneak downstairs and get home while I take my Mamaw and Aunt Dolly to the airport." I explained to her.

"Okay, will you call me later?" She asked, I could see the worry in her eyes that I would never talk to her again.

"Of course. I can't wait." I told her placing a small kiss on her forehead. Then she said her goodbye and went out the door.

**A/N: Okay, I know it's a little short, but it has a lot in it I think. Don't worry, I will try and update as soon as I can. I have other stories that I have to update also, so who knows how long it will be. But I love the reviews, please keep them coming! QUESTIONS!!**

**What is your favorite movie of all time?**

**Do you have any siblings? (step and half also!)**

**What are your favorite shoes to wear?**

**~Domi~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana, no matter how much I plead and beg, the answer is always no.**

**A/N: To answer my questions. 1. My favorite movie is a tie between Camp Rock, Twilight, and Empire Records. 2. I have 5 step-sisters and 2 step-brothers. 3. I wear my lucky black low-top converses almost every day. If I don't wear those it's another pair of my converses...I'm a little obsessed. I hope you like this chapter...things are going to start getting way more intense. Please review!**

**A/N: I would like to thank xohmanitskatt, minshewmanac, nileyfan88, BLOSSOM 109, NellietheItalianOne, CaseyBug 14, rememberme, depp2009,jesseje, caity-neon, and Hannahfan for the reviews! You guys rock!**

**Jackson's POV**

I had taken Mamaw and Aunt Dolly to the airport, now I was back at the house with Miley. She was reading a book on the couch when I came in. She was wearing a long jacket and a lot of wrist bands.

"You know you don't have to hide your wrists anymore. Aunt Dolly and Mamaw are gone." I told her throwing my keys on the crazy leg table my dad loved for reasons unknown.

"I don't like looking at the scars." She said not looking up from her book.

"Then why did you do it? They are going to be there forever." I told her.

"I don't know why I done it, I just did." She said giving up on the book.

"Do you know why you cut your hair off?" I asked, still curious about the sudden makeover.

"I felt like it, and I needed a change." She went to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water.

"You need a change? What, losing dad isn't a big enough change?" I asked her, I couldn't believe she thought she needed a change.

"I meant a different kind of change you jerk!" She yelled at me and ran up to her room. Temperamental teenagers. I just sighed and started to make me a sandwich.

**Miley's POV**

I couldn't believe that Jackson had said that. He was such an ass. I couldn't take all of this stress. I still had my senior year to talk about, and then college applications, work, and not to mention being Hannah Montana. I couldn't take it. It was so stressful. He didn't even care that our dad had just died, he was going on with life as if everything was normal. Why did he have to be such a jerk?

I started punching the pillows, it was the only way I knew how to get rid of my anger. Once all the anger was gone I was just left with sadness, depression, emptiness. I could go on forever with several ways to describe the way I felt. I had been feeling like that a lot lately. It was why I had started cutting myself. As far as everyone knew I had stopped. But I couldn't, it was the only way I could deal.

I had locked myself in the bathroom once again. I found the razor from last night in the sink. I cut it slow, from one side to side, just a moment that feels better. It distracted me from the hurt, the loss that I had to deal with. All my pain was focused on that one spot, my wrist. I let the tears fall, they mixed with the blood and ran into the sink.

After standing there for a few minutes I started to get dizzy so I grabbed a washcloth and set on the floor with my head between my knees. I was back to normal, well as normal as I could get anymore, in no time. I quickly cleaned up as soon as I looked at the time. I had to be at the therapist's in half an hour.

**Jackson's POV**

I was on the phone with Lilly when I heard Miley's door slam. I looked at the clock and realized that we were suppose to be leaving in just ten minutes.

"I have to go, we have to see the therapist." I told her hanging up the phone. "Are you ready?" I asked my little sister.

"I guess." She said texting someone.

"I will meet you in the car." I told her as she went out the door. I grabbed a bottle of water and my keys and followed her.

We rode in silence except for the low roar of the engine and the sound I could hear coming from Miley's headphones. She has started to seclude herself from everything. It was hard to get her out of her room, let alone get her to talk. I had been surprised when I came home from the airport.

"Here we are!" I announced parking the car.

"Joy." She said without enthusiasm. She got out of the car while she put her iPod in her bag. We made our way into the giant building to see a lady named Dr. Gutenberg. It sounded a little German in my opinion.

Once we got past the lady at the front desk we made our way up to a very large office. They had a big pink leather couch and very odd bright paintings all over the multi-colored walls. I was starting to get really worried, weren't therapists suppose to have white walls and black furniture?

"Oh, hello!" A small, younger looking woman greeted us as we walked into the room. "You must be the Stewart's." She was dressed in a bright blue tank top and very short shorts. She had long straight brown hair and didn't look over the age of twenty. There was no way she was a psychiatrist.

"That's us, it's nice to meet you." I said shaking her hand. "I'm Jackson, and this is Miley." I introduced us.

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm Dr. Gutenberg, but you can call me Brooke." She said flashing a bright white smile. "How are you today Miley?" She asked my little sister.

"Whatever." She said plopping down on the pink leather couch.

"Miley, mind your manners." I scolded her. "I'm sorry, she just hasn't been herself lately." I apologized for Miley's behavior.

"It's okay, everyone deals with death differently." She said blowing a bubble with her bubblegum that I hadn't noticed she had.

"Would you just stop acting like dad never existed and that everything is okay! Nothing is ever going to be okay again!" Miley yelled at us and then ran out of the office.

**A/N: If you think that's intense, things get worse! Now, questions... you like Harry Potter? about skittles? is your summer going? Please review! It makes me happy! =)**

**~Domi~**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: For the sixteenth time, I do NOT own Hannah Montana.**

**A/N: Let's answer my questions. 1. I just got into Harry Potter, my friend let me borrow the first five movies after we watched the 6th one. I'm addicted now. 2. I love skittles...=) summer is pretty good. Thank you to all of those who have reviewed!**

**Miley's POV**

I couldn't stand the stupid woman, she thought everything was perfect. Just like Jackson had been acting here lately. It was really starting to piss me off. It's like Jackson didn't even care that our dad, our only living parent, had died. I was running home, I couldn't stand to be around Jackson or that woman any longer. I had just made it outside of the building when Jackson grabbed my wrist.

"Ow! Get off of me!" I yelled at him holding my sore wrist to myself I started running again.

"Miley Ray Stewart you get back here right now!" Jackson had started following me again. He was going to catch up with me soon, I was a painfully slow runner.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He had caught me again.

"Getting away from you and your perfect little life." I said tearing my arm away from him and started running once again.

"Miley, my life is nowhere near perfect." He stopped me again. This time he was holding me by both arms

"It seems like it from here!" I yelled at him. "You get everything you want, you don't even care that Dad died!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs.

"What? You think I don't care?" His voice was softer and more serious now. "I put on a strong face for you, I cry myself to sleep every single night. I don't know how I'm going to make it. I know I'm bound to screw up, but I try and keep it together for you." He told me. I didn't believe it, he was telling me lies to make me come back.

"Whatever. Screw off Jackson." I said stalking away from him. He didn't even try and follow me this time.

**Jackson's POV**

I couldn't believe Miley. She was being irrational and out of control. I felt like everything was falling apart. I missed my dad and my calm, cool, and collected little sister.

I decided to go ahead and let Miley go. She was headed home, I knew my sister and I knew she always retreated to her room when something bad happened. I went back up to the therapist's office and apologized and rescheduled.

Once I got home I went to check on Miley. I just knocked on her door to see if she was in there.

"Miley?" I asked through the door.

"Go away." She said, I could hear the tears in her voice. I decided to let her cry it out. In the mean time I needed to vent to someone and the only person I could ever talk to was Lilly.

"Hey Babe." Lilly answered on the other end of the phone.

"Hey, do you wanna come over. I really need to talk." I offered, I also just wanted to be in her presence.

"Sure thing, I will be over as fast as I can." She agreed.

"Okay, just come in through the kitchen." I told her.

"Okay, Love you." She said hanging up. I still had a few minutes until she showed up. I decided to find some Dr. Pepper. When I opened the refrigerator there was almost nothing left to eat. I really needed to go grocery shopping. I opted for a glass of milk instead since that was all that was left.

"Jackson Stewart drinking milk...I thought I would never see the day." Lilly said walking up behind me.

"Hey, I need my calcium...gotta build strong bones and all." I said putting down the glass and walking over to give her a kiss.

"Right, so what do you want to talk about?" She asked walking over to the couch.

"It's just Miley is acting so out of character." I said following her.

"What do you expect Jackson? She was so close to your dad, and now he is gone." She told me, I understood that, but I didn't know if I could handle it anymore.

"I know, but it's so stressful." I told her.

"Well, maybe this can help." She said leaning in to kiss me.

**Miley's POV**

I was just so angry at everybody. I was angry at Jackson for acting like he didn't care that Dad had died, I was angry at God for taking my dad away from me when I still needed him, and I was also angry at my dad for leaving me. I knew it wasn't his choice and there was noting he could have done, but I was just so angry, and all that anger was turning into pain.

I couldn't take the pain, it was to much to handle. There was only one way I knew of to get rid of the pain. I looked at my scared wrists, it was still sore from where Jackson had grabbed it. It helped take my mind away from my dad for a little while.

I made my way to the bathroom, I grabbed the razor. I saw the blood which made me smile. The sound of a door closing brought me back to the pain inside of me. I quickly cleaned up and went to see who was downstairs.

I stopped at the end of the stairs to listen, I heard my brother saying something about building strong bones. Then I heard Lilly. I listened quietly until I saw them walking to the couch holding hands. This could not be good. Jackson was talking about how stressful I was when Lilly kissed him.

"I can't believe you two!" I yelled.

"Miley, wait, I can explain." Lilly told me.

"I don't want to hear it. I hate both of you and never want to speak to either of you again." I said disgusted. How could they had done this to me? To my dad, he had just died and here they are practically stripping each other in the living room. I went back to my room, I couldn't even stand to look at them.

I found my phone and called the only person I could think of, Oliver.

**A/N: Review...it's polite.**

**~Domi~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana. I don't, and that is something I am going to have to live with.**

**A/N: Wow...another chapter, I'm just getting better with these updates! Thank you everyone who has reviewed! But, I have a feeling you are going to hate me by the end of the chapter.**

**Miley's POV**

"Miley?" Oliver answered his phone on the first ring.

"Yeah, it's me." I said through the tears that were now coming down my face.

"What's wrong? I can be over in just a few minutes if you need me." He sounded frantic.

"That's okay, but is it okay if I stay over. I will explain later." I said. I couldn't think of anywhere else to go, he had always been there for me.

"Sure, do you want me to come get you?" He asked a little more calm now.

"That's okay, I will drive. Thank you so much, I will be there soon." I said hanging up and starting to pack my bags.

"Where are you going?" Jackson asked as I headed out the door with my bags.

"To Olivers and away from you two." I said slamming the door.

"Miley, wait up!" Lilly said running after me.

"Go away Lilly, I don't want to talk to you right now." I said throwing my bags in the back of my car.

"Please let me explain." She begged, I was so pissed off that I didn't even care.

"Please get out of my life." I said shutting my door and taking off. She was left standing in my driveway. Some might say I was being harsh, but she was being just as horrible.

I had made it to Oliver's house in a matter of minutes. He was waiting for me at the end of his very long driveway. I stopped to let him in my car.

"What happened?" He asked once he was in the car and I had started driving again.

"I found Lilly and Jackson practically stripping each other in the front room." I told him about the image I couldn't get out of my head.

"Wow." Was all he could say. We rode in silence to his house.

"Are you sure it's okay with your mom if I stay here?" I asked him on our way into his house.

"Yeah, she is cool with it." He said leading the way to the guest room that was across the hall from his room.

"Thank you so much Oliver, you don't know how much this means to me, that I don't have to stay there with them." I told him holding back my tears.

"Do you want to give me more details on what happened?" Oliver asked hesitantly. I needed to get it off of my chest so I told him. We stayed in his room for hours just talking about life. I told him about everything, well almost everything. I hadn't told him that I didn't stop cutting. It was best if nobody knew about that.

**Jackson's POV**

I was so pissed at Miley, she had no right to say those things to Lilly. I decided to let her have the night to cool off, I called Oliver's later that night to see if she was okay. Mrs. Oaken had said that she was fine and she could stay there as long as she needed to. I thanked her and hung up.

"It's going to be okay." I told a crying Lilly. She hadn't stopped since she came back from tying to stop Miley.

"No it's not, I just lost my best friend!" She said going into hysterics.

"No you didn't, she will come around." I said. I was sure she would, she was just dealing with grief in a different way than other people.

"No she won't. Not if we keep seeing each other. We have to end this Jackson." My face instantly fell.

"What?" I was confused, was she breaking up with me because of my little sister?

"It's over Jackson, I'm so sorry." She said giving me a kiss goodbye. I watched the love of my life walk out the door. Sure we had just started seeing each other and she had been Miley's best friend for years. But I loved her more than anything.

I was now more pissed at Miley, if that was even possible. I went up to my room and decided to go to sleep, maybe things would be better in the morning.

**Miley's POV**

I woke up the next morning on Oliver's bed. I must have crashed while talking to him. He was on the floor laying face down still passed out. I shook my head at my crazy best friend and then jumped off his bed to wake him up. It was already nine.

"Morning Sunshine." I told him when he opened his eyes. All I got back from him was a grunt and he hid his face.

"Okay, but you asked for it." I said heading to the bathroom for a glass of water. "This is what my Da-" I couldn't finish the sentence, or the action of actually pouring the water on the sleeping boy at my feet. I just sat down by him and tried not to cry, it didn't help. I was now wet. It wasn't from the glass I had gotten, but rather from my tears.

"Miley, shh..it's going to be okay Sweetie." Oliver grabbed me in a hug immediately.

"No it's not. Everything sucks." I said through my tears.

"I know, but we can get through this." He said, I noticed he used 'we'. This made me happy, maybe I wasn't alone after all.

**A/N: See, I told you that you would be mad at me. Feel free to review and rant about how horrible I am.**

**~Domi~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana. I think you would know this by now.**

**A/N: so sorry for the long wait, had a slight case of writers block. But I got through it while I was sore from being slammed into the stage at a Jonas Brothers concert. Happy reading**

**Lilly's POV**

I had left Jackson the night before, I felt horrible but I had to do it. I had known Miley since junior high. She was my best friend, practically my sister. I couldn't lose that over a guy, sure he was the perfect guy, but I couldn't give up our friendship.

I decided to call Miley the next morning. Well, it was more like afternoon. She didn't answer her phone, I just got her voice mail.

"Miley, please, let me explain. I ended things with Jackson. I don't want to give up our friendship because of your brother." I pleaded. I called several times after this and left similar messages. I gave up after an hour of this. I knew she was at Oliver's house so I decided to call him.

"Hello?" He answered on the third ring.

"Oliver, I need your help." I told him. I was practically begging.

"What is it?" he sounded a little worried.

"I need you to help me with Miley. I broke up with Jackson because I wanted to make things right with her. Can you please get her to talk to me." I asked him.

"Sure thing. How about you come over here in about an hour or so." He told me. It sounded like an okay idea.

"Okay, see you then." I said hanging up. I hurried up and put on some shoes and grabbed my keys and purse. I ran out of the house, stopping barely long enough to tell my mom where I was going.

**Miley's POV**

"Who was that?" I asked Oliver as soon as he hung up his phone.

"Oh, no one special. So, what do you want to do today?" He asked me. We had been watching movies for the past few hours.

"This?" I said as more of a question. "Besides, isn't someone coming over in an hour?" I asked.

"Yeah, so movie day?" He asked. I loved movie days and he knew it.

"You bet! More popcorn?" I handed him the bowl of popcorn. We had just finished watching the movie when his doorbell ring.

"I got it." He said standing up and walking over to the door. "Hey." He greeted whoever was at the door. I couldn't see who it was. "Yeah, she's right in here." He stepped aside and I saw one person I didn't want to see at that moment.

"I don't want to talk to you." I told Lilly.

"Please Miley. I can explain everything." She tried to tell me. But I didn't want to hear it.

"I don't want to hear it Lilly, there is nothing you can do or say that can make things right." I told her.

"I broke it off with Jackson, your friendship means more than a relationship." She told me. That made things a little better, but it still didn't make up for everything.

"Why did you start something in the first place?" I asked her. That was something I never understood.

"Well, I went to talk to him after the memorial. And I told him how much it hurt me to see you like that, and I found comfort in him. One thing just led to another." She explained.

"One thing led to another? What the hell Lilly?" I was so confused.

"I'm sorry, I knew that it could never turn out okay, but I just got so caught up." She tried to explain once more.

"You got caught up?" I didn't get this at all. "It hurt you to see me in pain so you go hook up with my brother? That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard." I told her, Oliver had left the house so he wasn't here to help.

"Listen, I know it's stupid, but I was in pain like you. Your dad was like a dad to me also. I just didn't know what to do. I'm sorry, it will never happen again." She explained. I guess I could understand, if Oliver had been their that night, things might have been different.

"Pinky promise?" I asked her holding out my pinky.

"Yes! Thank you so much for forgiving me!" She wrapped me in a hug.

"I'm sorry for acting like such a jerk." I told her. "I was just so upset." I told her.

"I understand." She said. "Come on, lets go get Oliver." She said grabbing my wrist.

"Ow!" I said as soon as she applied pressure.

"What?" She asked. After a few seconds she realized that she was holding my wrist. "Are you cutting again? Miley, how could you?" She was now hurt.

"I..I..I don't know. I just, couldn't take it. I can't take any of it." I said bowing my head.

"Oh, Miley. It's going to be okay. I'm here for you." She hugged me again. "And so is Jackson and Oliver." She said. "I know he has a thing for you." That brightened my day.

"He does?" I asked.

"Of course, and I know you feel the same way." She said taking out of the door. "But first we need to get you some help for you."

"What do you mean 'help'?" Oliver asked only catching the end of the conversation.

"I, well, I've been cutting." I told him.

"What? Miley, how could you?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to get help, and I need all the support I can get." I told him.

"I'm here for you. Whatever you need, no matter how crazy or unexpected. I'm here." He said hugging me. Lilly went back inside at this point.

"Thank you." I told him. "I love you." I said letting my voice drop down into a whisper.

"What?" He asked me.

"I love you. You are more than just a friend." I told him.

"I love you to Miley. I always have, and I always will." He told me. "We can get through this together." He said leaning down to kiss me.

**A/N: Aww...happy ending for this chapter! I think I will go write some more, please review, it might make my arms feel better, I got shots today.**

**~Domi~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana. If I did I wouldn't be sitting here bored out of my mind.**

**A/N: Um...so this is a little in the future. I hope you like it, it's kinda a surprise...okay a big one. **

**A/N: I would like to thank xohmanitskatt, minshewmanac, nileyfan88, BLOSSOM 109, NellietheItalianOne, CaseyBug14, rememberme, depp2009, jesseje, caity-neon, Hannahfan, and 4everacitygirl for the reviews. You all are the best!**

**Miley's POV**

It had been two months and things were okay. I had apologized to Jackson for being such a brat. I had forgiven Lilly, and she had forgiven me. Jackson was still a little upset that Lilly wouldn't take him back. Things were going great with Oliver, and I had even stopped cutting myself. I had started going to a therapist regularly. It really helped me. But I never got over the pain of losing my dad, I never would.

"Which color?" Lilly asked holding up two bottles of nail polish, one was ruby red the other midnight black.

"Black." I told her, we were at her house for a sleepover. She said she needed to talk to me about something and that this was the best way to do it. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked her. She had been putting it off all night and it was really starting to bug me.

"Oh, nothing really." She said with a shrug.

"It has to be something, otherwise you would have told me at school." We had started our senior year a week ago, it was okay. I got a lot of stares and 'I'm sorry''s. "Or at the Hannah concert." I had continued being Hannah, I never even thought about giving it up. The songs were the last things I had left of my dad, they meant something.

"Well, I'm not sure about it yet." She told me. How could you not be sure about something?

"About what?" I asked clearly confused.

"Never mind, just forget about it." She said finishing her nails.

"No, please tell me Lilly, you know that I'm here for you." I said thinking of what it could be. "You're not getting back with Jackson are you?" I asked a little worried.

"No, of course not. Well, most likely not." That just confused me even more.

"What is it? I'm starting to worry." I told her.

"I think, that maybe, quite possibly, I could-" I didn't hear the last part, she said it really low.

"What? I didn't hear you." I told her.

"I could be having a baby." She said barely in a whisper.

"WHAT?!?!" I exclaimed. This could not be happening. "How did this happen?" As far as I knew she was still a virgin, but obviously not. "With who?"

"Shh! I don't want my mom to know!" She covered my mouth before I screamed.

"Well, tell me what happened!" I ordered in a whisper.

"The night of the memorial, with Jackson." She whispered back. This could not be happening, there was no way they had sex.

"Eww!" Was all I could think of. I got a mental image that I really didn't want.

"Hello, bigger problem here!" She told me.

"Well, have you taken a pregnancy test?" I asked her, that was always the first thing that I would think of.

"No, I was wondering if you would come with me tomorrow?" She said it as more of a question.

"Of course, I'm here for you." I said wrapping her in a hug.

"Thank you Miley, you are the best." She hugged me back.

**Lilly's POV**

I woke up the next morning to the light shining through my curtain. I loved the morning light, especially when I woke up to it. Today was going to be a good day, I thought to myself. Then I remembered the past few months and took back that thought. I found Miley on the floor and decided to wake her up.

"Wakey wakey!" I said pulling off her covers.

"Five more minutes." She said trying to get the covers back.

"Now Miley, we have stuff to do today." I said getting full control of the covers.

"Oh." She realized where she was. "Okay, let me get a shower and we can get outta here." She jumped up.

"Whoa, slow down. We still need to eat." I said thinking of my mom making pancakes downstairs.

"Okay." She said slowing her pace. I still had to shower myself, but decided to wait until Miley was done. I didn't want to use all of the hot water.

After we had both showered and had eaten breakfast we told my mom we were going shopping and left in Miley's car. It wasn't a total lie, we were shopping, just not for what she thought.

"Which one should I get?" I asked Miley. There were so many to chose from.

"How should I know? I've never been in this position before." She answered scanning over all the boxes. "How about this one?" She asked grabbing a box that said early response.

"Sure, now lets get out of here." I said grabbing the box from her hands. We checked out and got a weird look from the old man behind the counter. I ignored it and when we finally got home I ran up to my room with Miley right behind me.

"I'm pretty sure I need to do this part alone." I said once I got to the bathroom. I went in alone and followed the directions. I was so happy that Miley made me drink three bottles of water while we were gone.

"So, what's the verdict?" Miley asked me as soon as I stepped out of the bathroom.

"I don't know yet, I have to wait ten minutes." I said recalling the instructions.

"So, what do you wanna do?" She asked me.

"We can sit here." I couldn't think of anything except the small white stick sitting across the room on my desk. Ten minutes later I got up to read it. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened my eyes and it said that I'm pregnant.

"What am I going to do?" I asked Miley. My life just got turned upside down.

**A/N: See, told you it was a surprise. Mwahaha. Sorry...sugar is not good for me. Anyway, please review, and then go read some of my other stories. *hint hint* **

**~Domi~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana. I'm pretty sure you know that by now.**

**A/N: Yet another chapter...this is number 20! How awesome is that? Anyway, I hope you like this.**

**A/N: I would like to thank xohmanitskatt, minshewmanac, nileyfan88, BLOSSOM 109, NellietheItalianOne, CaseyBug14, rememberme, depp2009, jesseje, caity-neon, Hannahfan, and 4everacitygirl for the reviews! You all get virtual high-fives!**

**Lilly's POV**

How was I going to get through this? How was I going to tell my mom, or even Jackson. This is going to mess things up so bad.

"Miley, how am I going to get through this?" I asked my best friend who was sitting in silence on my bed.

"With me, and Jackson, and Oliver." She answered. "Together, just like we have gotten through everything else." She said standing up to wrap me in a hug.

"Thank you, I don't know what I would do without you." I told her.

"Probably the same thing I would do without you, die." She said with a laugh.

"You can't tell anyone yet though." I told her. "I just want to get things figured out."

"You have to tell your mom and Jackson at least." She said. "Promise."

"I will tell my mom, but I think I should wait on Jackson." I said thinking of his reaction, it would be worse than my moms.

"You have to tell them both Lilly, the sooner the better." She told me.

"Fine." I gave in. "Lets go tell my mom." I said heading out of my room. "MOM!" I called out once I was at the bottom of the stairs.

"In the kitchen dear!" I heard her call.

"Come on." I told Miley, we both went to meet my mother. This was going to be the hardest thing I have ever had to do. "Hey Mom." I said entering the kitchen.

"Hey guys, what is it?" She asked us. She probably thought we were crazy, we never spent a day inside unless we were in my room.

"I have something to tell you, but you have to promise not to freak." I warned her.

"Okay." She sat down knife she was using to chop some tomatoes.

"I'm going to have a baby." I said barely above a whisper.

"Are you sure?" She asked me. I was surprised she was taking this well.

"I'm pretty sure." I handed her the test I had taken just twenty minutes earlier.

"Who's is it?" She asked.

"Jackson." I said in the same small voice.

"What?" She said. "Wow, um. Okay, why did I not know you were in a relationship with him?" She asked a little taken back.

"Because it only lasted a day, not even that." I said.

"Lillian." She said taking a deep breath. "We will talk about this later." She then left the food she was fixing.

"Mom!" I called after her. She had went into her room and locked her door. "Well, this is just great." I said sitting down on the couch since I was now in the living room.

"It going to be okay Lilly." Miley said sitting beside me and hugging me.

"I hope so." I said.

**Jackson's POV**

Miley and Lilly came in they both looked worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked dropping the sandwich that was almost to my mouth.

"I need to talk to you." Lilly said while Miley went upstairs. I was hoping that she was wanting to get back together, but I knew that wasn't it by the look on her face.

"About what?" I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"You're going to be a father." She told me handing me a white stick that read 'pregnant'.

"What?" I had to be dreaming.

"I'm pregnant." She said it in a different way.

"Wow." Was all I could manage. There was so much stuff going on in my head. "What are we going to do?" I asked one of the more prominent questions.

"I don't know Jackson." She told me. "I don't know anything anymore." She started crying.

"It's going to be okay, we can do this." I said hugging her. "We can do this together, I'm here." I told her. It was the truth, I would always be there for her.

**A/N: I would really appriciate it if you would review and tell me what you think!**

**~Domi~**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I don't own Hannah Montana...even after 21 chapters. You would think after I threatened them whith a flam thrower they would let me have it. But I guess not.**

**A/N: Okay, this one is really sad and dramatic...okay, most of the chapters are! But I love me some drama, as long as I'm not in the middle of it. =)**

**A/N: I would like to thank xohmanitskatt, minshewmanac, mileyfan88, BLOSOM109, NellietheItalianOne, CaseyBug14, remeberme, depp2009, jesseje, caity-neon, Hannahfan, 4everacitygirl, and Jimelforeverx for the reviews! Ya'll are the best. Sorry, had to break out the country accent every once and a while.**

**Lilly's POV**

"Come on Jackson, were going to be late!" I said knocking on his bedroom door. We were going to the first doctors appointment. I only agreed to let him come because he wouldn't stop bugging me about it.

"I'm ready." I said finally opening the door.

"Took you long enough." I said walking down his stairs.

"Sorry, I'm just a little nervous." He said trying to take my hand.

"Just because I'm having a baby doesn't mean that were getting back together." I told him.

"Lilly, please, I really do love you." He told me.

"Not now Jackson." I said getting into my car. "If you plan on going on about this then you're not coming along."

"Fine, but this is not over." He said getting into the passenger seat.

We made it to the hospital and had to wait for what seemed like forever to even get to see the doctor. When we did get to see her all we found out was how far along I was. I was only ten weeks, and I could have told her that.

"So how is your mom taking it?" Jackson asked on our way back to his house.

"Good. She is even getting a little excited about the aspect of becoming a grandmother." I told him.

"That's good." he said looking down at his hands. "Listen Lilly." He started. "I want to be with you through this. But I don't know if I can do it without actually being with you."

"So you mean that if I don't date you than you aren't going to help me or ever see the baby?" I asked him. We were finally in his drive way and I turned off my car.

"Pretty much." He said. "I'm sorry, but I just can't do it."

"Jackson, that is the so stupid." I told him.

"I know, but that's how it is." He said getting out of the car.

"Well it looks like you are out of the picture." I said starting my car.

"Just think about it, okay?" He said while I started to back up.

"Tell Miley I will call her later." Was all I told him as I left. I couldn't believe that he was doing this. He was being selfish and immature. This wasn't about us anymore, it was about the baby. From now on that's what it's all going to be about.

**Miley's POV**

I had been waiting for Lilly and Jackson to get back from the clinic. I heard a car pull up the drive and I ran to the window. I saw Jackson get out and Lilly look really mad. This could not be good. She left and Jackson looked hurt as he walked in the door.

"What happened?" I asked as soon as he was in the door.

"Nothing." He said in a monotone.

"Something must have, you look really sad and Lilly looked mad." I told him what I had just saw.

"It has nothing to do with you. It never has but yet you still go and butt yourself into everybody else's business!" He yelled at me.

"So it's my fault that dad died, you hooked up with my best friend and now she is having your kid?" I asked, this was unbelievable.

"No, it's your fault that you threw a fit and made her end things. It's your fault that I'm not going to see my child and never get to be with the girl I love!" He went off on me.

"That's ridiculous!" I said "Why don't you just man up and take responsibility for once?"

"So you are saying that I didn't take responsibility for you when Dad died, that I didn't take responsibility when you were trying to kill yourself? You know everything is not about you Miley, why don't you just grow up?" He yelled. I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Fine. Maybe I will just move out, how about that?" I said running up to my room. I couldn't take living with him anymore, so I was going to leave.

**A/N: Oh no she didn't! LOL. Okay, so tell me if you like all the drama!**

**~Domi~**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana.**

**A/N: It's back up! Yay! So, more drama! Woo! Please read and be happy!**

**A/N: I would like to thank ****xohmanitskatt, minshewmanac, nileyfan88, BLOSSOM 109, NellietheItalianOne, CaseyBug14, rememberme, depp2009, jesseje, caity-neon, Hannahfan, 4everacitygirl, Jimelforeverx, and Boris Yeltsin for the reveiws!**

**Miley's POV**

"Oliver, I need a favor." I told him through my phone.

"What is it?" He asked suddenly interested.

"Can I stay at your place for a while?" I asked.

"Of course you can, but I want to know the story." He said.

"Okay, thank you so much, I will be there soon." I said hanging up. I grabbed my bags and headed out of the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jackson asked me once I was at the door.

"Olivers. I told you I was leaving." I said walking through the door.

"Miley, get back in here." He ordered following me.

"No, I will make arrangements to get my stuff later." I told him getting into my car.

"This is crazy and out of control." He said.

"You said I need to grow up. So that's what I'm going to do." I then got in my car and left. I made it to Olivers in a very short amount of time.

"Miley, what's wrong?" Oliver asked as soon as I cut the engine to my car.

"Me and Jackson got into a fight. He said I needed to grow up so I said I was leaving." I shortened everything.

"Oh, well you can stay here for as long as you want. My parents are fine with it." He said wrapping me in a hug.

"Thank you Oliver, you're the best." I said returning the hug. He helped me with my bags and decided to go out somewhere to eat dinner.

**~HM~HM~HM~HM~HM~HM~HM~HM~HM~**

"So, where do you want to eat?" Oliver asked me once we were in his truck. I had no idea what I wanted, I just knew it had to be edible.

"Anywhere, as long as I can eat the food." I told him. He just nodded his head at pulled into Olive Garden. I loved their pasta so I was happy.

"Should we have invited Lilly?" Oliver asked before we went in.

"I can call her and ask if she wants to come." I said taking out my phone and hitting number one on my speed dial.

"Hello?" She asked picking up on the second ring.

"Hey Lilly! I was wondering if you wanted to meet me and Oliver at Olive Garden?" I asked her.

"Sure, when?" I could hear the sadness in her voice. She was really upset over Jackson.

"Now, were in the parking lot, we can wait for you if you want." I told her.

"I will be there in a few minutes." She said. "I will meet you guys inside."

"Okay, bye." I said hanging up. "She said she will meet us inside." I told Oliver. He nodded and we went inside and waited for our friend.

"Hey guys." Lilly greeted us. I could tell that she wasn't happy, but she put on a smile.

"Hey Lilly, what's up?" Oliver asked her like nothing was wrong. I elbowed him in the ribs. "What?" He asked me silently.

"Are you okay?" I asked her as she sat down across from us.

"I'm fine." She lied.

"Tell me the truth, I know that something is wrong." I told her, she just looked down at her hands.

"Did Jackson not tell you?" She asked.

"He did." I answered her.

"Then you know that because I don't want to ruin things with you my baby will probably never know it's father." She said it with a little more anger. I couldn't believe that it was this again.

"Lilly, if you really want to be with Jackson I'm not stopping you." I told her.

"Is that why you said you never wanted to see me again after you found out about us?" She asked me, you could hear the disgust in her voice.

"I was upset and hurt that you were keeping it from me." I explained why I had been so upset before.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" She asked me.

"Because, I just now realized it." I told her. It was the truth, I had been stupid and now I realized it. "I'm so sorry Lilly. I have been such a jerk." I apologized. "Will you please forgive me?" I asked her.

"I don't know, I will have to think about it." She told me. "I should go now." She said getting up and leaving.

"What am I going to do Oliver?" I asked him once Lilly left. "I have lost everyone but you." He then took me in his arms.

"It's okay, I'm not going anywhere, and I know that things are going to work out with Jackson and Lilly." He said trying to soothe me.

"Yeah, but that will never bring my dad back. He always knew how to fix things." I said remembering all the times he had helped me out of tough situations.

"I'm sorry Miley, but I can't fix that." He told me. "But I'm here to help you deal with it."

**A/N: DRAMA, DRAMA, DRAMA! Please review!**

**~Domi~**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana.**

**A/N: Okay, I know this is really short, but I just had to end it where I did. The next one will be longer, I promise! It might be a while because today was my first day of senior year! It was all cool except for the part where I don't have any classes with one of my besties! :(**

**A/N: Thank you everyone who has reveiwed, I don't feel like typing them....I'm sorry!**

**Lilly's POV**

I was so upset with Miley, how could she be so selfish? I had been trying my hardest to resist Jackson for her. I wanted my best friend to be happy when she wasn't even thinking about me. Things were going to change, no matter who liked it.

"What are you doing here?" Jackson asked as I walked into his house unannounced.

"Making things right again." I told him. I walked up to him and gave him a kiss.

"What was that?" He asked completely confused.

"I understand if you don't want to take me back, I just had an epiphany and decided I wasn't going to let Miley control me." I spat out really fast.

"Of course I will take you back, I love you." He said kissing me. This day had turned out pretty good after all, except for now Miley was going to be mad at me.

**Miley's POV**

Today had turned out horrible. I had once again ended up at Oliver's for the night and Lilly was mad at me. I really hope this doesn't become a habit. Oliver had put in a movie to take my mind off of things, but it wasn't helping much. I wasn't even paying attention to the movie, my mind was on more important things.

"More popcorn?" Oliver offered me a bowl full of popcorn.

"No thanks." I told him, I didn't feel like eating.

"This isn't helping, is it?" Oliver said noticing how I was in my own little world.

"Not at all." I told him the truth. His face fell, I knew that he was trying to help, but noting could help this.

"I'm sorry, this was such a stupid idea." He said putting his head in his hands.

"No, it wasn't, it's just that...I can't just...I just cant' do this." I said getting up to go get my stuff.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked stunned by my reaction.

"I can't do any of this Oliver, I'm screwing everything up." I told him. "With Lilly and Jackson, and we have grown apart I know you feel it." In the past few months we had grown apart.

"That's partly my fault, and just give Jackson and Lilly time, they will come around." He told me.

"No Oliver, I think it's best if I move to Tennessee." I told him what I had been thinking about all day. It was the best thing, everyone would be better off without me.

"No, you can't Miley." He pleaded. "What about Lilly's baby, or being Hannah?"

"I will come back eventually, and I think it's time I hung up my Hannah wig, it's just to much for me to handle." I explained.

"I can't let you do this Miley." He told me.

"You're going to have to." I said walking out, I need a change and this was the best thing I could think of.

**A/N: DRAMA!!! Hehe...I can be so evil!**

**~Domi~**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Monatana. Seriously, I had a talk with the Disney executives and they said no.**

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I'm going to start updating every thursday, no matter what! yay! I hope you all like this!**

**A/N: I would like to thank ****xohmanitskatt, minshewmanac, nileyfan88, BLOSSOM 109, dizzydanfan, NellietheItalianOne, CaseyBug14, rememberme, depp2009, jesseje, caity-neon, Hannahfan, 4everacitygirl, Jimelforeverx, Boris Yeltsin, Rachael1999, and xXLacksonFan4EvaxX for the reviews! You all are the best!**

**Jackson's POV**

I was watching a movie when Miley came through the door.

"I thought you were moving out." I said.

"I'm moving to Tennessee." She said. "I'm going to call Mamaw and make arrangements and I will perform my final Hannah concert tomorrow night." I was in shock.

"What? You can't do that." I told her.

"Of course I can. Mamaw will be more than happy to have me move in with her." She said. "And we need the change. I need to get away and you need to be with Lilly and not have to worry about me."

"I want you here Miley, everyone here can help you." I told her.

"You can't, I'm sorry but I have already made up my mind." She said going upstairs. What was I going to do? Life as I had known it six months ago was completely gone, it was never going to be so simple again and I just had to accept that.

**Miley's POV**

I ran upstairs to start packing my things. I was going to call Mamaw soon and tell her that I was coming. I heard someone knocking on my door but I ignored it just as I was ignoring my phone.

"Miley, you have to let me in!" Jackson yelled through the door. I didn't answer, sure I was being childish, but I knew what I had to do. "Come on Miles, this is ridiculous." He said after a few more minutes of knocking. I finally opened my door.

"What?" I asked while he just stared at me.

"You can't leave." He told me once again.

"I can and I will." I said zipping up one of my bags.

"Why are you packing right now?" He asked me.

"Because, tonight is going to be my last show and then I'm leaving for Tennessee." I told him like it was the most obvious thing.

"Mamaw doesn't even know your coming yet!" He said. "You're not leaving, you're not eighteen so therefore I have control."

"You can't do that!" I said racking my brain for something to prove him wrong.

"Oh, I can and I will." He said. "You are not leaving this house until you turn eighteen, there is no need for you to run away to Tennessee. You need to grow up and take responsibility for your actions and quit acting like a three year old."

"I'm not acting like a three year old." I defended myself. "I realized that I'm in everybody's way and that it would be for the best if I leave."

"How are you in everybody's way?" He asked like he really didn't know.

"I'm screwing up yours and Lilly's relationship, I'm just dragging Oliver along we both know that it's pretty much over. Not to mention that Hannah barely has a career anymore." I explained.

"You know what, I'm done trying." He said. "You can do whatever you want, I don't care anymore. I will call Mamaw and tell her you're coming." He then left me to finish packing.

**Jackson's POV**

I was done trying to deal with Miley. I had other things to worry about, maybe it would be best if she moved in with Mamaw. She could line her out, it would do her some good to grow up.

"Hello?" Mamaw answered on the second ring.

"Hey Mamaw, it's me Jackson." I told her.

"Well hello sweetie!" She was suddenly excited. "Why the random phone call?"

"I need to talk to you about a few things." I told her. It was the only way I could think to start this conversation out.

"You're sending Miley here?" She guessed.

"Close, she is moving willingly. Long story." I said trying to put off the news about Lilly.

"I have time." She said.

"Well," I began. "Lilly is pregnant with my child, and Miley is really upset with both of us because we had lied to her then we broke up and now were back together."

"You did what? Never mind,"She stopped herself from going off on me. "sounds like things are really crazy out there." She commented.

"Now she wants to do her last Hannah show tonight and move out there with you." I told her Miley's decision.

"I would love to have Miley move out here." She said. "But I don't think it's the best thing for you guys right now."

"I know, but I can't get that through her head." I said. "She never listens to anyone, the only person she ever did listen to was Dad." I said missing the way things used to be.

"Well you are going to have to try Jackson." She told me. "Good luck, I love you. And we are going to have a little talk about you and Lilly later."

"Okay, I love you to Mamaw." I said hanging up the phone. I didn't know what to think of anything anymore.

**A/N: Hmm...I love drama! What do you think is going to happen? What do you want to happen? Review and let me know. I might be nice and give you what you want...or I could be evil and do the complete opposite! *evil grin* **

**~Domi~**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I do NOT own Hannah Montana. I know, it upsets me also.**

**A/N: It's Thursday and like I promised, here is the next chapter!**

**A/N: I would like to thank ****xohmanitskatt, minshewmanac, nileyfan88, BLOSSOM 109, dizzydanfan, NellietheItalianOne, CaseyBug14, rememberme, depp2009, jesseje, caity-neon, Hannahfan, 4everacitygirl, Jimelforeverx, Boris Yeltsin, Rachael1999, and xXLacksonFan4EvaxX for the reviews!!!**

**Miley's POV**

I was almost done packing when Jackson came into my room once again. He looked disappointed.

"I have some bad news." He said sitting on the little bit of free space on my bed.

"What do you mean? I can't leave until next week? That's fine." I said zipping up one of the last bags.

"No, Mamaw said that you have to stay here." He blurted out.

"What?" I nearly yelled. "Why?"

"She said that we need to work this out." He told me. I didn't believe him, he had to be lying!

"Stop joking Jackson." I said grabbing my last bag.

"I'm not." He told me. "You can call her and see for yourself if you want!"

"Fine." I said heading downstairs to get the phone. There was no way he was going to keep me here. I was getting out of this place as fast as I could.

_"Hello?" _Mamaw answered on the third ring.

"Hi Mamaw, it's me Miley." I told her.

_"Is this about you wanting to come live with me?" _Was the first thing she said.

"Yes, Jackson says that you said I couldn't." I told her. "But I know that's a lie, you wanted me to come live with you!"

_"Jackson was telling the truth sweetie."_ She said in her sweet grandma voice. _"I think it's best for you to stay there and work things out with your brother and Lilly."_

"Please Mamaw!" I begged. "I can't take it here anymore!"

_"You are just going to have to suck it up and get through it the best you can. I'm not letting you run away from your problems."_ She told me.

"I'm not running away from my problems!" I defended myself. "I'm removing myself from the issues."

_"I'm sorry Miley, but you are going to have to stay there."_ She said. _"I love you Sweetie, but I have to go now." _With that she hung up the phone. I was left standing in the kitchen speechless.

"I told you I wasn't lying." Jackson said coming down the stairs.

"I want to my own place." I told him coming up with something on the spot.

"No." Was all he said.

"What do you mean no?" I asked in shock. "I can do it, I can continue being Hannah and support myself and finish school and stay out of your lives. It will work out great!"

"No Miley, Mamaw is right." He said shooting me down again. "We need to work this out."

"No, I need to get away and clear my head." I said turning around to head back to my room.

"Miley, stop." Jackson said grabbing my arm. "Can we please talk?"

"No." I said yanking my arm away from him and heading back to my room. I couldn't take living here around these people. They all hated me, they would never say it to my face but I knew that they did. It had to stop, I had to leave.

When I entered my room I proceeded to go into my bathroom and lock the door. I grabbed a razor and quickly broke it apart to retrieve the razor. I had been restraining from doing this for months, but I just couldn't do this anymore. It was my only escape from this horrible world. Each cut took my mind off of someone. First Jackson, then Lilly, next was Hannah, and last but defiantly not least was Oliver. That was the pain that hurt the most.

I was going to miss him. My hand in his, his lips on mine, the way his skin felt, and the way his hair smelled. I was going to miss every single little detail about him. The way he laughed, his smile, the way he always thought he was a 'player'. I loved it all. I loved him, but we had just grown to far apart.

I felt as if everybody had left me. I knew my father was never coming back, Jackson had his own family with Lilly, Oliver had drifted away, who would blame him? My fans had given up on me. They knew that my heart and soul wasn't in my performances. Even Mamaw had refused to let me stay with her. I was all alone.

**A/N: Deep...I know...anyways, I'm going to do something I haven't done in a while...QUESTIONS!!!**

**1. Do you have a Twitter?**

**2. What grade are you in if you go to school?**

**3. Do you like to freak people out?**

**~Domi~**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Umm...nope...don't own it.**

**A/N: Soooo sorry that it's so late!!! I have been so behind! I'm also sorry that it's short...please read anyway...there is a LOT of drama! **

**Questionsss....**

**1. Yes, I have a twitter.../DomiRaeTHJBluvr....now you can stalk me! lol.**

** senior!! :D**

**3. LOVE to freak ppl out!!! I do it ALL the time. lol.**

**A/N: I would like to thank ****xohmanitskatt, minshewmanac, nileyfan88, BLOSSOM 109, dizzydanfan, NellietheItalianOne, CaseyBug14, rememberme, depp2009, jesseje, caity-neon, Hannahfan, 4everacitygirl, Jimelforeverx, Boris Yeltsin, Rachael1999, and xXLacksonFan4EvaxX for the reviews!!!!**

**Jackson's POV**

I didn't know what to do with Miley anymore. She had ran back into her room. I thought she might try to run away, but then I remembered that her keys were laying on the counter. After ten minutes of listening for a slamming door I went to Miley's room. Her bedroom was open and I didn't see her anywhere. Her window was closed so I knew she didn't sneak out. Then I noticed her bathroom door was closed. It was never closed unless she was in the shower, and I didn't hear any water running. I was instantly worried.

"Miley?" I asked knocking on her door. I didn't get an answer. "Come on Miley, I know you're in there."

"Go away!" She yelled through the door. I could hear the tears in her voice.

"Not until you let me in to see that you are okay." I told her.

"I'm fine." She said.

"No you're not, I can hear you crying." I told her my observation.

"Just go away, I don't need your help!" She yelled.

"Please Miley, just open the door!" I begged.

"No, go away!" She yelled once again.

**Miley's POV**

I was crying on my bathroom floor when I heard Jackson knocking on my door. He wouldn't leave me alone no matter how many nasty things I told him.

"I never want to see you again so why won't you just leave me alone?" I yelled at him. I was so angry with him and everybody else.

"You don't mean that." He said in a low voice. I almost didn't hear him. I opened my door and stared at him.

"Yes. I. Do." I told him then walked away. I had left the razor in the floor surrounded by a small puddle of my blood. I didn't care if he saw it, I wanted him to know what he was doing to me.

"Miley!" I heard Jackson yell as I ran down the stairs. I grabbed my purse and keys and ran out to my car. I didn't know where I was going, but I was getting away from my past as fast as I could.

I drove around Malibu for the longest time. I was almost out of gas so I pulled up to what looked like an old gas station. I was glad that I had my Hannah card in my wallet. My phone was buzzing deep inside of my over-sized purse. I chose ignore it. At this point there was no one in the world that I wanted to talk to.

"Are you going to get that?" A young girl asked, she only looked about twelve. I just looked at her and fear suddenly shot across her face. Did I look that horrible? I quickly paid for the gand and coffee and ran back to my car.

One look in my review mirror and I could see why the girl was afraid. I looked like one of those girls in the horror movie who just made it away from the bad guy.

I was racking my brain for somewhere to go, anywhere to make myself presentable. Everyone that I would usually call now hated me for one reason or another. That's when he came to mind, sure it was a long shot. I didn't even know if he could even begin to comprehend what was going on with me, but it was worth a shot. I pulled out my phone and hit the little green call button, praying he would answer the phone.

"Hello, Miley?" I heard his voice on the other end.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana.**

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry it's been 2 weeks. But I'm not going to update on Thursdays...just whenever I can. I do have a present for all of you who have stuck with me....go to my profile and click on the link. It's a banner for the story. Not the best, but I had fun making it! **

**Miley's POV**

"Miley, is that you?" His voice came over the phone.

"Yes." I answered trying not to cry. "And I need your help."

"Anything." He said without missing a beat.

"Thank you Jake, I will come over, okay?" I was forever grateful that he was going to help.

"Yes, please be careful." He said hanging up the phone.

I took off to Jake's house, it was well over an hour drive to get there so I decided to turn on the radio. It wasn't my best idea. The first song I heard was _True Friend_, what a lie that song had become. I quickly changed the station and one of my dad's songs came on. I changed the station once again. Just my luck, it was a song about death. I angrily shut off the radio and continued on my way to Jake's.

**Jake's POV**

I was worried sick about Miley. I hadn't seen her in ages and then I get a phone call saying she needs help. I could tell she was about to cry.

I was pacing back and forth in front of my door when I heard her car pulling up my drive. I ran outside and met her just as she was opening her door. I saw her eyes fill up with tears then one escaped and fell on her perfect face.

"What happened?" I asked her as I pulled her into my arms. I heard her dad had died, but that was months ago.

"It's a very long story." She said through her tears.

"I've got all the time in the world." I said leading her into my house. I was happy that my parents were off on vacation this week. I knew I would have gotten accusing looks from both of them. "Stay here, I will be right back." I told her as she sat down on the comfy sofa. I went to get her some tea. It always helped me calm down. "Now how about you tell me what's got you so upset?" I asked sitting down by her and handing her the tea.

"Well it all started several months ago." She began the story that took her hours to tell because she kept crying.

"Miley, I had no idea, I'm so sorry." I told her when she was finished.

"I have no idea what to do Jake." She fell into my arms sobbing. I tried my best to console her and hold back the tears of my own.

I loved Miley, always had, and it hurt me to see her like that. We just st on my couch like that for hours. Having her in my arms felt amazing, but the context in which I had her was unbelievably horrible.

**Jackson's POV**

I was worried about Miley, she wasn't answering her phone and I was starting to freak out. I called Oliver, thinking she might of went to see him. He hadn't heard from her since they ended things. He sounded like he was really down, but I told myself I would worry about that after I found my sister. It was past 10pm and I decided to try her phone again.

"Hello?" Someone answered, it wasn't Miley, and most defiantly a guy.

"Who is this and why the hell are you answering my sister's phone?" I asked.

"Whoa, Jackson, it's me, Jake Ryan." He said.

"Why are you answering Miley's phone?" I asked him after I had calmed down.

"She's asleep." I noticed he had been whispering.

"Is she okay?" I asked. I was so releaved to find out where she was.

"Yeah, just really shaken up." He told me.

"She hasn't tried to cut herself again has she?" I asked. The mess she had left in the bathroom scared the hell out of me.

"What do you mean again?" He asked. I could her the worry in his voice.

"Did she not tell you about that?" I asked.

"No, she must have left that part out." I then proceeded to tell him about her bad habit.

"Can you please just make sure she is safe and home soon?" I asked him.

"Of course." He agreed.

"Thank you Jake." I said hanging up. I decided that I should probably go to bed.

**A/N: Please review, then go and check out the banner. :D**

**~Domi~**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana.**

**A/N: Wow guys, I'm sooo sorry for the long wait! I just needed to take a break last week. But I'm back! :D I hope you like this, if not I'm so sorry. Thank you everyone who has stuck with me through this....already 28 chapeter, think we can make it to 50 before Christmas? Hmmm?**

**Warning: Lets just say this chapter is rated M! (don't want to give anything away)**

**Miley's POV**

I woke up in Jake's arms. He was staring at me with intense eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked looking around for a clock. I couldn't find one anywhere.

"Almost midnight." He started to play with one of my curls. My hair looked like a mess. That's when I remembered why I had come here in the first place.

"Can I borrow your shower?" I asked him.

"Miley, I need to talk to you." He said looking a little worried.

"I talked to Jackson earlier, and he told me something." I knew he was talking about cutting myself, but I really didn't want to talk about it.

"Can we talk about this after I shower?" I asked. There was a long silence.

"No, we need to talk now." He finally answered.

"Please, I just need to shower!" I pleaded.

"Okay, but don't take to long." He gave up.

"Thank you." I said grabbing my bags and running upstairs to the nearest bathroom.

I was enjoying the warm water and thinking of what I was going to tell Jake. I really didn't feel like telling Jake about why I had cut myself, I had left it out for a reason. I leaned against the wall of the shower and closed my eyes. I never wanted to leave this spot.

"Miley, are you okay in there?" I heard Jake ask after a knock. I had felt so alone, like I was falling and no one was there to catch me, until now.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a soft robe around me and opened the door to find Jake staring at me. I threw my arms around him.

"Please don't leave me." I pleaded.

"I won't." He said pulling me closer. I looked into his eyes and could tell he was telling the truth. He leaned down and placed his lips on mine. I was taken in by him. I felt like all my problems had disappeared with that one kiss and all that ever mattered was me and him. I knew that I was probably going to regret what I was about to do. But I didn't care, I wanted him, I needed him.

With shaking hands I let my arms fall to his waist, I balled the end of his shirt up in my fist and pulled it up over his head. To my surprise he didn't disagree.

Everything after that seemed so natural, I lost all signs of nervousness. I loved every minute that I spent with him. I enjoyed the temporary distraction from my troubles.

"Miley." Jake whispered my name. We were in his bed and I was exhausted.

"Hm?" I mumbled.

"I'm sorry." This made no sense to me. He had done nothing wrong.

"Why?" I asked tracing circles on his arms.

"I know you wanted to wait until you were married and everything to have sex, I should have stopped you." He sounded upset about such a minor detail I hadn't been worried about for months.

"Jake, I've done a lot of things in the past few months that I thought I would never do." I told him. "And I regret a few of those things, but this I don't regret, you've helped me. Thank you."

"What about Oliver?" he asked. I knew I still had feelings for Oliver, I could never deny that to myself. But I screwed things up and I knew he would never forgive me after today.

"We grew apart." I said holding back tears.

"Man, I'm such an a*s." He said hitting himself in the forehead with the palm of his hand.

"No Jake, I didn't do anything I didn't want to do." I told him. We were silent after that for a while.

"Miley, will you promise me something?" Jake asked, breaking the silence.

"What?" I was a little worried what he was going to ask.

"Please don't hurt yourself anymore." It was more pleading then asking.

"I-" I wasn't sure how to answer that, I couldn't just stop. It was the one thing that helped me. "I can't promise that." I finally said.

"Please, I can't lose you, I love you." This caught me by surprise. I hadn't spoken to him for almost a year, then I show up out of nowhere and he says he loves me.

"I should go." I said sitting up and grabbing my clothes from the bathroom down the hall.

"Miley, I'm sorry. I didn't meant to scare you.  
He was running after me.

"No, it's not that, I should get home." I really didn't want to go home, but I had to get out of here. It seemed like there was nowhere I could be safe and happy.

**A/N: What is she going to do now??? You should review. Then go check out the banner I made for the story. It's on my profile!**

**~Domi~**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana. **

**A/N: Yeah, sorry once again. I know you all probably want to shoot me for not updating quickly. *begs angry mob to leave my front door***

**Warning: Some intense stuff in this chappy guys. Just warning.**

**Jake's POV**

Miley was taking a really long time in the shower. I was worried so I made my way up the stairs.

"Miley, are you okay in there?" I asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I heard the water shut off and a few seconds later Miley was standing in front of me with only a towel on. She looked at me for a moment and then threw her arms around me.

"Please don't leave me!" She was on the verge of tears.

"I won't." I promised her, I pulled her closer to me. I didn't want anything to happen to this wonderful girl ever again. I looked into her eyes and could see how much she needed someone to be there.

Without thinking I reached down and kissed her. She almost instantly started kissing me back. Within seconds her arms dropped from my neck and fell to the hem of my shirt I felt her grab it and started to pull it up. We broke apart just long enough for the shirt to reach over my head.

After that she became more aggressive. As things progressed we moved to my bedroom down the hall. I knew she was going to regret this, as would I.

"Miley." I whispered after twenty minutes of laying in silence.

"Hm?" She mumbled.

"I'm sorry." I felt horrible. I had taken advantage of her.

"Why?" She seemed truly confused by my apology. I began to explain.

"I know you wanted to wait until you were married and everything to have sex, I should have stopped you." I was such an ass. I can't cared about how this would effect her.

She had an amused expression at first, then she got serious.

"Jake, I've done a lot of things in the past few months that I thought I would never do, and I regret a few of them. But I don't regret this, you've helped me, thank you." I was surprised. How could I have helped her? I had practically taken advantage of her.

"What about Oliver?" I had always known she liked him. She was quiet again.

"We grew apart." She finally said. She looked like she was about to cry again. I felt wretched.

"Man, I'm such an ass." I was saying it more to myself than anybody else.

"No Jake, I didn't do anything I didn't want to do." She sounded sincere. We were quiet for a while. I was thinking of how much I loved her. It was a crazy thought, but I really did truly love her. I didn't want to her to hurt herself either. I couldn't take the pain of losing this beautiful creature.

"Miley, will you promise me something?" I broke the comfortable silence we had settled into.

"What?" She looked a little worried about what I was going to ask.

"Please don't hurt yourself anymore." I was practically begging.

"I-" She paused for a minute, thinking about her answer. "I can't promise that." She finally finished. My mind went into a frenzy.

"Please, I can't lose you, I love you!" I couldn't believe I had just said that out loud. Stupid me, always opening my mouth.

"I could go." She got up and threw a robe around herself, looking scared out of her mind.

"Miley, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I said following her.

"No, it's not that, I should get home." It was a lie, we both knew it. But there was nothing I could do to stop it. I just stood at the top of my stairs as I watched the love of my life walk out the door. What was I thinking? Wash she really my one true love? Did I even believe in all of that mushy stuff? I'm not sure, but my head was too confused to figure anything out.

**Lilly's POV**

Jackson had finally calmed down once he had found out that Miley was with Jake. This worried me. I knew Jake was a slime ball. Even though Miley was royaly pissed at me she was still my best friend and I cared for her.

I fell asleep pretty late that night, so you could say I wasn't to happy when I got a phone call at five in the morning.

"Hello?" I asked in a grumpy voice.

"Lilly?" It was Miley and she was crying.

"What did Jake do?" I was ready to start kicking ass and taking names.

"How did you know about him?" She seemed surprised.

"Jackson, now what did he do?" I asked, worried about my best friend.

"Can I just come over, it's a long story." She wasn't crying anymore, that helped a little bit.

"Of course, be careful." I told her.

"Thank you Lilly, and I'm sorry for being a b*tch." She said in a soft tone.

"It's okay, just be careful and get here soon." I said as I hung up the phone. I really hoped we could work things out.

**A/N: Some of you have been wanting Lilly...you have Lilly. :D Hope you like it. Review...or the evil bunnies will come for you.**

**~Domi~**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana**

**A/N: Wow, can you believe were already on chapter 30? I can't. Anyway, please enjoy!**

**Miley's POV**

I was so glad that Lilly was letting me come over. I was sure that she had hated my guts. But she was willing to let me come over and I was so grateful.

Lilly was waiting for me at her door. When I arrived she ran out to hug me. It was a rather touching moment for us.

"I'm so sorry!" I told her. I was tying my best to hold back tears.

"So am I!" We stood in her drive way hugging for a little while longer. We eventually went inside and her mom had food ready. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until them.

"Are you girls hungry?" Her mom asked us.

"Yes, thank you!" Lilly said taking my arm and leading me to the food. I was practically drooling.

After we ate we went to her room and I had told her about Jake. She was so angry at him. She said that he had taken advantage of me.

"That's not true. I'm the one who started it." I told her. She still said that I was in bad mental health and he should have stopped me. I was a little offended by the 'bad mental health' part, but I ignored it.

"I understand what you're getting at Lilly, but I don't completely regret it." I explained.

"Then what are you so upset about?" She asked.

"I don't regret having sex with him. I just don't love him." I explained again.

"So you slept with him for the hell of it?" She asked.

"No, you just wouldn't understand." I said.

"I'm sure I would if you could try and explain." She was much more sympathetic now.

"I can't, I don't even know how to begin. Every thing in my head is on the fritz. I can't even think straight." I was crying again. I had been trying to keep them away, but it wasn't working well at all.

I felt Lilly put her arms around me and I could feel her small belly against me.

How had my life gotten so out of hand? It was mind blowing how much my life had changed in the past months. I was having trouble coping, anybody could have told you that.

"I'm so sorry Miley. I know that I have told you that a lot, and it probably doesn't help much, but I truly am sorry. If there is ever anything you need, just let me know." Lilly was beginning to cry now and I felt bad. I was causing my best friend pain, and I gated myself for it.

"Thank you Lilly, and I'm sorry for putting you through all my crazy mood swings." I hugged her back. It felt so good to have my best friend back.

"It's fine, just promise me you won't run off and have sex with random guys anymore." She said.

"Okay." This promise was way easier than Jake's.

"Thank you." She told me.

"I'm tired." I told her after a short silence. I hadn't slept in what seemed like ages and my body was aching.

"Okay, get some sleep, I have some chores to do." She got up and I covered up in her queen size bed. She shut off the lights and left the room. I quickly fell into a deep sleep.

**Lilly's POV**

I was so pissed at Jake. How could he take advantage of Miley like that? It just irked me! Miley was tired, she hadn't slept in ages and needed to rest so I left her alone and decided to do my laundry.

"Hey Sweetie." My mom came up to me.

"Hi Mom." I answered while throwing clothes into the washing machine.

"How is she doing?" She asked. Of course she was asking about Miley.

"I think she is okay." I told her. It was more like 'I hope she is going to be okay someday.' But I doubt she will ever be okay again. I missed the old Miley, who wouldn't? But I knew I could never get her back. Everything had changed, I just have to accept that.

**A/N: Hmm...so you want to tell me what you think?**

**~Domi~**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana.**

**Warning: Sexual-slash-ness. **

**A/N: So, thanks to a few of my friends who were getting me to read some TH slash influinced me some on this. If you're offended, go stick you head in a freaking toilet! please. See, I have manners. XD **

**Miley's POV**

I woke up in a dark room. It took me a while to realize it was Lilly's room. I rolled over and realized that I was alone. One look at the clock told me it was twenty minutes until midnight. I had slept all day. I got up to find Lilly, I was wondering why she hadn't went to bed.

"Lilly?" I whispered as I tip toed down the stairs.

"Miley, is that you" she answered. Lilly was now at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at me.

"Yeah, what are you doing up at this hour?" I asked her.

"I could ask you the same thing." She said with a small smile playing on her lips.

"I've slept all day." I told her. "Now what's your excuse?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"I was worried about you." Her face went somber and she dropped her eyes.

"Don't be." I reached the bottom of the stairs and stood by her.

"I can't help it Miley, you're my best friend. I don't know what I would do without you." She was on the verge of tears. I hated to see her like this.

"I don't know what I would do without you either." I told her. I whipped away a tear and brushed the hair away from her face. "I love you." My voice was barely above a whisper.

"I love you too." She wrapped her arms around me in a giant hug.

"No Lilly, I really, really, love you." I hadn't ever admitted these feeling, not even to myself, until now.

"What do yo-" I cut her off by pressing my lips against hers. She was startled at first, then I felt her relax and begin to kiss me back. It felt so wrong but yet so right. I felt her open her mouth and I let mine do the same. Her arms dropped from my neck down to my waits and I let out a low moan. She pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said going to back away.

"Don't be." She said pulling me closer to her.

"You should get some sleep." I told her and kissed her on the forehead.

"But I'm not tied." She said while brushing the hair out of my face.

"You've been up all day. You and the baby need some sleep." I told her.

"Okay." I agreed with a smile and led her upstairs.

**Lilly's POV**

I was surprised when Miley had kissed me, but I enjoyed it. That is what scared me the most. I was pregnant with her brothers child, I couldn't be falling for Miley. But yet I was.

"Come on Lilly, you need to sleep." Miley said laying down beside me.

"But I don't want to, I want to stay awake with you." I told her.

"Don't worry, I will be here when you wake up." She said wrapping her arms around me and kissing me softly on the neck.

"You know, it's really hard to get sleep wit you doing that." I told her. I heard her chuckle and she stopped.

"I'm sorry Love, please get some sleep." She told me. I was a little worried about the sudden good mood that had come over her, but I didn't mind. I quickly drifted off to sleep.

**Miley's POV**

Lilly fell asleep quickly. I was enjoying the sent of her hair and hew close she was. I don't know what had suddenly come over me, it felt so strange.

Maybe I was just trying to forget about the past, look for a new beginning. Maybe I was just looking for comfort, or maybe, just maybe, I was falling for my best friend.

**A/N: Okay, so let me know what you think. Let me know if you want the Lily to continue. And thank you all who have reviewed, and I ask you to do so again. **

**~Domi~**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana.**

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the uber long wait. I've been working on my senior research paper. I finally got my notes done...after endless hours. Now I just have to write it. That's going to be hell. Anyways, enough of my complaining, I think you guys are going to be uber upset with this. You will see why in the end. But please, just hand in there.**

**Lilly's POV**

I woke up in Miley's arms. I still wasn't sure about this. Should we be together? I layed there for what seeded like ages, just thinking things over. Finally I felt her roll over, letting go of me.

"Lilly?" I heard her ask.

"Yeah?" I rolled over and faced her. She was so beautiful when she first woke up.

"What time is it?" She rubbed her eyes and I looked at my alarm clock.

"It's only four in the morning." I groaned.

"Don't worry Love," She said pulling me close. "I know how to pass the time." I saw a devious grin take over her face.

"Miley." I stopped her. "We need to talk about things."

"Lilly, I care about you. You're the only thing I have right now, I love you." She then kissed me, I got lost in the kiss. It just seemed so perfect, so natural.

"Miley." I broke away from the kiss, coming to my senses. "I can't do this, I'm in love with your brother. I'm sorry." I felt horrible about doing this to her, but I knew I was suppose to be with Jackson.

"We don't have to tell him." I was shocked by her statement.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. She was starting to confuse me.

"This can be our secret, me and you. Nobody has to know about us. I just want you, I don't care about anyone else." She explained. My head was reeling. Was she serious, it was a crazy idea. "Lilly?" I realized I had been silent for several minutes.

"I-I don't know. This is all too much." I said. Damn my pregnant hormones.

"Lilly. Please." I saw the tears in her eyes and heard the desperation in her voice. It hurt me to see her like this, I just wanted to wrap her in my arms and tell her everything will be okay.

"Listen, I care about you, I love you." I told her. "Hell, I'm in love with you. But what about your brother, and the baby once it gets here?"

"I don't know, we can figure it out as we go." She said. "I just want you."

"I want you too." I told her. This time I let her kiss completely take over my body. There was no resistance and no space between our bodies. I felt the passion of the kiss, it was so strong. I loved her, and I didn't care what anybody said about it. I knew then what I had to do. I had to agree with Miley's plan.

"Miley, I need to tell you something." I broke away.

"What is it Love?" She asked, pushing a piece of hair from my face.

"I want to ho along with your plan, well, sort of." I told her. "I want us to be together, but we don't have to tell anybody. I can still be with Jackson, if that works out, and you can be with Oliver."

"That sounds great, but I don't know if I still want to be with Oliver, or if he still wants to be with me." She said kissing my forehead.

I really don't know what I was thinking. I didn't know if I was making a good decision, but I went with it. Hopefully I would figure things out soon.

**Jackson's POV**

I had finally relaxed a little when I found out where Miley was. I got some sleep and the next morning I slept in to around two in the evening. It was a Saturday, and I didn't have anything planned. I made a bowl of cereal and settled in to watch some CSI.

Around six I got a call from Lilly telling me Miley had shown up at her place. I felt much better with Miley being at Lilly's than at Jake's.

I ended up staying awake pretty late. I was doing the dishes when I heard the front door open.

"Miley?" I asked, turning around. It wasn't my little sister standing inside my house. It wasn't anybody I knew at all. "Who are you?" I asked confused.

The last thing I remember was a man pulling out a gun and a shot being fired.

**Miley's POV**

Lilly and I had fallen back asleep after our talk. I loved her, I truly did. I was really comfortable when the alarm by her bed went off. It was letting us know that it was eight and we needed to get up.

"Come on Lilly, we need to get to my house so I can get some clothes." I said pulling Lilly's arm.

"But I wanna sleep!" She protested and pulled all of her weight back to her bed.

"No, now come on." I pushed her off the bed and she git the floor with a 'thud'.

"OW! I'm up!" She pulled herself up from the floor.

"Good, now get dressed so we can go." I ordered as I pulled my set of clean clothes Lilly had washed out of a bag.

Pretty soon we were both dressed and in my car on the way to my house.

When we arrived I noticed Jackson was already up since all of the lights were on. I shut off my car and told Lilly to stay there since I would just be a minute. She refused and came in with me.

When I opened the door I screamed out in horror and pain. Laying on the floor was my brother surrounded in a pool of blood.

**A/N: Okay, review and yell at me. **

**~Domi~**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana. If I did, there would be character deaths and random appearances of Tokio Hotel. But that is besides the point. Me, no, I have no say in it.**

**A/N: Okay, sorry it's been a while. But, yesterday was my birthday so I was busy. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**Lilly's POV**

At first I didn't comprehend what I saw on the kitchen floor. I didn't want to. But Miley's scream brought me back to face it. It was the most horrible thing I had ever seen.

Jackson was laying on the floor, surrounded by a pool of blood. I had no clue if he was still alive, nothing look promising.

I soon came out of my shock and realized I had to call an ambulance. Miley had stopped screaming and ran over to Jackson's side. I stumbled to find my phone and dial 911.

The ambulance arrived withing minutes and the paramedics tore a screaming Miley away from Jackson. I just stood back in silent shock as the paramedics discussed Jackson and pronounced him dead.

They said he was probably shot early in the morning and he bled to death. They had to call in the police and a forensic team. The entire time Miley became silent. We sat on her porch, staying out of everybody's way.

I don't know when I started crying I shouldn't have, I needed to be there for Miley. She wrapped her arms around me and tried to soothe me. This was all wrong, she had lost just about everything she had and SHE was comforting ME.

"Miley?" I sniffled.

"Yes Love?"

"I'm sorry."

**Miley's POV**

I was in shock at what happened. My only brother was dead. I had no immediate family left. I felt like I was all alone.

Lilly had stopped crying and spoken my name, brining me out of my silent thoughts.

"Yes Love?" The word left my mouth before I caught it. Damn word vomit. I wasn't so sure about me and Lilly now. I would feel like I was betraying Jackson.

"I'm sorry." I knew she meant about what had happened to Jackson, but I couldn't help but look deeper into things.

I didn't answer her, I couldn't. There was so much going through my head. I felt like it was going to explode.

"Excuse me Miss." A man in a uniform came up to us.

"Yes?" I looked at the balding man, my poker face never faltering.

"You're his only family, is that correct?" He was giving Lilly a suspicious look, and I didn't like it.

"The only family within a thousand miles." I really didn't feel like discussing things.

"Well, we're going to need you to come down to the station to answer a few questions."

"Okay." I said, letting go of a now sniffling Lilly.

**Jackson's POV**

I watched my lifeless body, dreading to see who found it. When I saw Lilly and Miley at the door I started yelling for them to go back, but of course they couldn't hear me.

Miley screamed and ran to my body. Lilly stood in shock for a moment and finally fumbled around for her phone. She called an ambulance and when they came they said I had bead to death. If only the knew how painful it was. I held on as long as I could. I didn't want to leave Miley all alone in the cruel world. She had already seen too much pain and experienced too much grief.

Lilly started crying as Miley held her. I could tell there was something else going on between those two. At least they still have each other.

"It's going to be okay bud." I heard a voice I had been missing. I turned around in the strange white room I was in to find my dad.

"DAD!" I ran to my father and embraced him. I had missed him so much.

"We have to go Jackson, they will make it through." He started to lead me to a door.

"No." I stood my ground and pulled myself back to the window I had been looking out of.

"You can't do anything. Their on their own now."

"No, there has to be a way." I watched a balding man walk up to my sister and I beat on the window. Nothing happened.

My attempt to contact my sister was futile.

"There isn't. I tried everything, I was here for months and when I saw your sister start cutting herself I gave into your mother's pleas and went with her."

"Mom is here?" It had been so long since I last saw her.

"Yes, she is waiting for us." He gestured to the door. I took a deep breath and decided that Lilly would take care of Miley and I really wanted to see my mom again.

"Okay, let's go."

**A/N: Okay, so I know you hate, but please reveiw?**

**~Domi~**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I asked Santa to bring me it for Christmas, but he said no. :(**

**A/N: Okay, so, this is something I came up with really late last night. It was going to be totally different. Anyways, let me know what you think of where the story is going. I just want you guys to enjoy this!**

**Miley's POV**

I went to the station to answer questions and then they put me in foster care since I was under eighteen. I begged for them to let me stay at Lilly's, but they refused. It was so unfair. They said that she wasn't certified.

So there I was, sitting in plain room, a small girl with fire red hair set on the bed across from me. Her eyes were red, telling me that she had been crying before I came in.

"I'm Miley." I introduced myself.

"Zoey." The girl said.

"How long have you been here?" I tried to make conversation

"A week." Her voice was so low it was almost a whisper. "My parents and identical twin were killed in a car crash. We have no other family." I saw a tear escape her eye. I felt so bad for her, it must be horrible loosing an identical twin.

"I'm sorry." I didn't know what else to say. Nothing I did could help her.

"Why are you here?" She turned the question back on me.

"Well, my mom died when I was nine, and my dad was in a car crash several months ago and the other night my brother who was taking care of me was shot." It felt good just to say everything and get it out.

"I'm sorry." I could tell she was thinking the same thing I had been moments ago.

"So, what do we do here?" I changed the subject. We talked for several hours, it was just early in the morning when I had arrived and now it was at least four in the evening.

"What school do we go to?" I asked, hoping that I didn't have to change schools at the very end of my senior year.

"Harrington High." My jaw hit the floor. I can't believe that I wouldn't be seeing Lilly again until I was eighteen.

"I-I have to go." I went to the bathroom and saw an old rusted up razor. I broke it apart and drug it across my wrist. This had become my release. It was an addiction.

"Miley?" I heard Zoey's small voice call out to me. "Are you okay in there?"

"Yeah." I pushed my long sleeves over the new injury and ran back into the room. "Why don't we go talk to them?" I pointed to the group of guys outside.

"They're up to no good." She glanced nervously out the window.

"Come on, don't be a sissy." I taunted. In the few hours I had known Zoey, I had grown to like her. "I bet they are really pretty cool."

"Okay." She gave me a small smile and we ran outside.

"Hey guys." I introduced myself to a tall, lanky guy with dreads and baggy clothes.

"Well hello." He smirked and I caught sight of his lip ring. "I'm Tom."

"Miley." I gave him my most charming smile that had gotten me tons of free swag as Hannah. "This is Zoey." She raised her hand in a small wave.

"What brought you guys out here?" Another tall lanky guys said. But this one had long spiky black hair, resembling a lions mane, and super tight clothes.

"Curiosity." I added a shrug and they nodded in approval.

"Why don't you hang out with us?" The spiky haired one offered. "I'm Bill."

"So what do you guys do?" I raised an eyebrow at the two that seemed to be the head of the group.

"I don't think we can tell you that." Tom smirked and I narrowed my eyes.

"And why not?"

"How about you hang out a while longer and find out?" He flipped his lip ring and I found it oddly attractive.

"Sure." Zoey gave me a wary look. "Just trust me." I whispered to her. She sighed and joined me. I don't know why but we had become close friends in such a short time, and now she was able to trust me, and I her.

**~HM~HM~HM~**

"Hey Miles, are we hanging out with Bill and Tom tonight?" Zoey asked me in the middle of English.

"Yeah, Tom said he wanted to show me something." I was curious as to what he would want to show me.

After school we dumped our books on our beds and ran outside to meet the guys. They were in the same spot they had been two months ago when I first met them.

"What did you want to show me?" I sat on Tom's lap and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Come on." He gently nudged me off his lap and pulled me away from the group of kids.

"Tomi, what are you doing?" I used the nickname I had came up with.

"I wanted to give you this. Maybe it will relax you, help you stop your nasty habit." My eyes went wide. How did he know?

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"I've seen the scars, and there have been at least thirty new ones since I first met you." He whispered. "I want to help you, and this was the only thing I could think of." He pushed something into my hand. I looked down and saw a joint.

"I don't think I can do this."

"Miley. You cut yourself, if you keep it up you will be dead withing six months!" He was getting agitated.

"So you want me to smoke pot?!?" That was completely irrational.

"At least this will help you calm down. You always seem so stressed and high-strung. I just want to help."

"If you want to help then stop trying to fucking help. I don't need anybody."

"Everybody needs somebody. There has to be somebody you are close to." He was serious. How could he be fucking serious.

"Everybody that I have ever gotten really close to has either died or hurt me really bad. There is a reason I'm here and have these damn scars!" We were starting to get some looks from the other kids around the court yard.

"I'm sorry Miley. I can see I was wrong. I just want to be here for you. I promise not to hurt you, I will do everything in my power not to." He put a finger under my chin and lifted my head up to his and kissed me. I reluctantly pushed him away. I couldn't get attached. I was going to be out of here soon and go back to live with Lilly.

"I can't. Sorry." Was all I said before I walked back to the rest of our group of so-called friends.

**A/N: Um, I will give anyone who can guess where I got two of the three new characters from a part in the story! :)**

**~Domi~**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana, even after all these chapters.**

**A/N: Okay, only one person knew where I got Bill and Tom from. That's jesseje. This chapter is for you. XD And, if you would like a character named after you, just pm me and let me know. Bill and Tom are identical twins from the band Tokio Hotel. Now, I hope you enjoy this.**

"Hey Miley?" Zoey asked in the middle of the night. I never slept anymore, I couldn't. What little I did get was fitful and filled with nightmares.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a thing for Tom?" I thought about this for a moment. Sure, he was cute, but he was a stoner. That wasn't really my type. But I guess that didn't matter anymore. I thought back to a year ago and realized I would have laughed my ass off if you told me I would end up- like this. So much had changed. "Miley?" Zoey brought me back from my thoughts.

"Yeah, I do." I smirked at the thought of dating Tom.

"Cool, I like his brother."

"Bill?"

"Yeah, that's the only one he has."

"Hmm, he seems a little odd. Do you think he might be gay?" I thought of the way he had apparently got a hold of someone's eyeliner and flat iron.

"Oh, he's defiantly not." She had a strange tone to her voice.

"How exactly do you know?" I was slightly afraid of the answer.

"We made out the other night." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I didn't hear you leave."

"You were having one of your nightmares when I left." she seemed embarrassed for brining up my nightmares.

"Oh. Well, do you think Tom likes me?" I couldn't help but think of being with him. He was unbelievably attractive.

"Oh yeah!" She sounded way too excited, but I chose to ignore that, I had a guy to catch.

**~HM~HM~HM**

The next day Zoey and I skipped school with Bill and Tom. We all met at the park down the street from the school.

"So, did you rethink my offer?" Tom asked me.

"I just don't think that's for me." I grabbed his hand and began to play with his long fingers.

"That's fine, as long s you don't think I'm not good for you." My eyes shot up to his face and he was shockingly close.

"I-I don't"

"Good." He smirked and I thought he was going to turn away, but instead he leaned down and placed his lips gently on mine.

"Come on." Tom started to lead me into a wooded area. I felt safe with him for some reason. I knew that I probably shouldn't, but I did.

"Where are we going?" I asked after a few minutes of silent walking.

"Right here." We stopped in front of more trees.

"Um, Tom. It's just a bunch of trees."

"I know." He gave me his smirk once again before leaning down to kiss me. This time with more passion. I kissed him back, this couldn't lead to something I would be proud of, but I didn't care. I wanted him in more ways than anyone could imagine. I pulled myself closer to him and his hand slid up my back to where his hand caressed the back of my neck.

It was different than it was with Jake. Tom had obviously had more experience and I felt something for him. I had used Jake, I was in pain and needed someone. With Tom I let my feelings take over. I didn't exactly love him. I don't think there was a big enough piece of my heart left to love anybody ever again. I was an empty shell, just spending my time.

"Tom? Miley?" I heard foot steps and forced myself to pull away from Tom's body. I pulled my clothes back on before Zoey and Bill came into view.

"Hey guys." Tom took my hand and I leaned into him.

"Come on, it's time to get back to school before the buses leave us." Bill tugged us away. The whole way back I couldn't stop thinking about Tom, or his body against mine.

"I'll see you later." Tom kissed my cheek when we arrived back at the wretched building that was constituting as 'home'.

"Okay." I knew I had a dorky grin on my face as Zoey pulled me away.

"We have to do 'homework'." We hung out in our room while we were suppose to be doing homework that we never got due to skipping.

"So what were you and Tom doing in the woods all day?" She inquired.

"You know...stuff." I tried to hide a smile, but it didn't work.

"Oh, you had sex?" She smirked and I giggled. I didn't know what had gotten into me. Wait, I did know, it was Tom. He was the first person that knew all about me, mostly, and still cared.

"Yeah, he was fun." Zoey could be nosy, but I chose to ignore it. Truthfully I didn't care anymore. At this point all I cared about was Tom.

"You guys are cute together." A knock came at our door and Zoey answered. "It's for you." She stepped aside to reveal Tom.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"Sure." I took him outside and into the courtyard. "What is it?"

"I'm just worried about you." He took my arm that was covered by a purple arm warmer.

"There's no need. I'm going to stop." I lied. Cutting was something I had become addicted to.

"Promise?" He raised his adorable eyebrows at me.

"Promise." Sure, I felt horrible for lying, but I had to. I needed Tom now more than ever. Our actions in the woods had made me so much closer to him and made me need him like a drug.

**A/N: Let me know what you think, kay?**

**~Domi~**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana.**

**A/N: Hehe. XD Enjoy!**

**Warning: Just a small amount of gore. Just so you know.**

I was alone in the bathroom. A nightmare had woken me up yet again. They were becoming even more vivid and I couldn't take it. Everything that I tried to keep away when I was awake came back to me when I closed my eyes.

The razor felt right in my hand. I hadn't cut in at least two weeks, and I missed it. I hovered over my wrist, taking in my scars. I finally sliced across and the deep red liquid spilled out. Some might say I was twisted for enjoying the blood. But to me, it helped me deal with the pain.

I knew Tom would be disappointed if he found out. He would be absolutely livid. I had just promised him a few days before that I would stop. I couldn't stop though. He had told me that if I cared about him, I would stop. Those were his exact words that morning on the bus ride to school. Maybe I didn't care about him like the way I thought. I didn't know what to think anymore. I was too confused to think straight.

I cut my wrist again. The pain felt good. It was what I needed. I cut again and again. I was laughing. I was so naive. I always have been. I had been sheltered and now I was thrown in the real world. No warning. No preparation. I didn't even get to glance before I fell.

The laughter turned to tears as I thought about my parents and brother. I would never see them again. I thought of Lilly and Oliver. They were my family, but I wouldn't be able to see them for another three weeks. What was I going to do about Tom and Zoey when I left? I couldn't just forget them. They were there for me.

I cut again. I wasn't just cutting for the pain. Each cut represented something I wanted to get rid of. Something that needed to be out of my head.

My arm was covered in blood, it was spilling onto the floor. So much blood. I started to get dizzy and I dropped the razor and grabbed for the small porcelain sink. I missed and hit the floor. Everything around me went black.

**~HANNAH MONTANA~**

"How is she?" I heard a faint voice and a beeping sound.

"Same as always Mr. Stewart." What? I must be dreaming. I had to be.

"Thanks Zoey." This is just insane. I was losing my mind.

I had to open my eyes. But I was afraid. What if I had gotten my hopes up for nothing? What if I hadn't? My mind was running in circles. I forced my eyes open. I saw a white ceiling. Boring. I went to say something, but it was futile. I had a tube down my throat and I started to gag.

"Zoey!" It was defiantly my dad's voice.

Within seconds I was surrounded by people pulling on tubes and shouting things I didn't understand. I was in a lot of pain. I was in a damn hospital, you think they would have me on some kind of drugs to kill the pain.

"Miley." My eyes searched around for the person who said my name. They finally landed on my dad. This couldn't be real. I was dreaming. I had to be dreaming.

"Daddy?" The tubes were out of my mouth and I could speak. My voice was hoarse and my throat horribly dry.

"I'm here Bud." He grabbed my hand as the doctors started to clear away. This wasn't real. I couldn't let myself fall into the trap of my imagination.

"It's not real. You're not real. No. No!" I was crying. Why was my mind doing this?

"Shh. Honey, it's going to be okay." He brushed the hair out of my face.

"No! It's not real!" I squeezed my eyes shut, thinking I would open them and things would be back to normal and I would be with Zoey and Tom. But I had no such luck.

"Excuse me." I saw Zoey. She was older. Much older. And a nurse. This isn't real.

"No. Zoey? How did you? Oh God, what's going on?" I wanted to scream. I wanted to so bad. I just wanted to let it all out with one high pitched scream.

"Calm down Miley. You're going to be okay" My dad was starting to panic. What was wrong with me? Why was my mind coming up with this crazy delusion? It was putting me through so much pain. I couldn't bare it. I wanted to die.

"We have to sedate her for now. I'm sorry." Zoey brought out a long needle and placed it in my IV. My body and mind started to relax and I thought I was finally going to get some sleep. _When I wake up I'm going to be back in the bathroom with blood everywhere. My dad would still be dead. _I told myself. I drifted off into a deep dreamless sleep.

**~HANNAH MONTANA~**

"Hey Miles, I missed you." It was Jackson's voice I heard. Not again. It couldn't do this to me again. "Everything changed after the accident. Dad doesn't sing much. Lilly blames herself and Oliver is pretty much catatonic. I just wanted you to know that I want you to get better." I hadn't opened my eyes. He still assumed I was asleep. "Three months is way too long. The Hannah fans miss you too. We all do." Nothing he said made sense. I wasn't in an accident. And why would Lilly blame herself? My mind was all screwed up.

I finally opened my eyes and looked at Jackson. He had a sharp intake of breath.

"Jackson? Is it really you?" I reached my hand out to touch him.

"It's really me Miles. I'm glad you're awake." he offered a small smile. Three months. That's what he had said. It had almost been a year sense Dad died. Well, in whatever twisted up world I had been living in.

"Me too." He grabbed my hand. "Mind explaining things to me?" I wanted to know what was going on. For all I knew, I could have had a psychotic break down and be dreaming all of this. Or what my brother was about to tell me was right and hopefully everything else had been a dream. I was hoping, praying, begging it was the later.

**A/N: O.O Bet you didn't expect that, did you? I'm really not sure when this is ending. I'm not sure if it will be soon or not. Let me know what you think, kay?**

**~Domi~**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana.**

**A/N: I thought about ending this and making a sequal, but I'm not. I'm just going to keep going...XD I hope you enjoy this!**

"Well, you were out with Lilly and Oliver bowling." Jackson began explaining everything to me. "Lilly was driving you home and you were hit by a drunk driver. Lilly had a concussion, but you have been in a coma for the past three months." Three months? It's only been three months?

"But you were dead, and so was Dad. Zoey and Tom. Ugh!" I closed my eyes, trying to figure things out. "So, that was all a dream, and this is real?"

"This is real." Jackson reassured me.

"But Zoey was a teenager, and who is Bill and Tom?" I had so many questions.

"You mean Bill and Tom, with the crazy hair, from that band?"

"What band? And why the hell would they end up in my dream thing?"

"Something Hotel. They've been all over the news. Something about punching a stalker in the face. I watch a lot of TV when I'm here."

"Oh." I thought back. What else hadn't really happened? Lilly wasn't pregnant. I never dated Oliver, cut my leg or wrists. I had to made sure they weren't there. I looked down and sure enough my wrists were perfectly uncut.

"So what all happened in this dream of yours? Did you kill me?" Jackson was way too egar to hear about it.

"I'd rather not right now." His face fell a little. "Can I just get some rest? I'm so confused."

"Sure thing. I'm just glad you're awake." He gave me a smile before leaving. I tried to get some sleep, but my mind was running around and around.

"Hey Miley, you awake?" A very non-pregnant Lilly slid into my room.

"Lilly!" I felt like I hadn't seen her in months, and technically I hadn't. "You're not pregnant!"

"Why would I be?" She looked confused as she sat in the seat Jackson had recently emptied.

"It was this crazy dream I had." I explained.

"Oh. Well, it's nice to see you awake." She grabbed my hand. I remembered the shared kisses from the dream, and I realized I didn't feel that way towards her at all.

"I'm just so confused. The dream was so real, it's hard to remember what's real and what isn't."

"I'm sorry. It was all my fault. I should have been paying more attention, but instead I was worried about the radio." She was holding back tears the best she could, but one escaped and rolled down her cheek.

"No Lilly, it wasn't your fault. Jackson told me that it was a drunk driver and that's something that neither of us could control." I have her a small smile.

"I guess." She wiped away the tear. "The stupid guy got away scotch free."

"He didn't even get in trouble for drunk driving?"

"Just a restricted license for two weeks." I couldn't believe it. Something had to be done, the guy could go out and kill someone next time. Anger flared up inside me.

"Lilly, is my dad here?" She nodded her head yes. "Can I talk to him please?"

"Sure, I'll go get him." She left the room and my head started to hurt.

"Hey Darlin, you wanted to see me?" My dad looked a little apprehensive. I was just glad he was here.

"Yeah, but first can you get me something for a headache?"

"Here, this calls for the nurse." He pressed a button and a voice came through a hidden speaker.

"Can I help you?"

"Miley Stewart needs something for a headache." My dad answered.

"Sure thing!" The peppy voice said before it cut off.

"Now, what did you want to see me so badly for?"

"I-I missed you. I feel like I haven't seen you in a year." I almost cried, but I stopped myself. That stupid dream was going to haunt me for the rest of my life.

"I'm here, I always have been."

"nice to see you awake Mrs. Stewart. Here are some pain killers." A young blond nurse came into the room with some pills and a bottle of water.

"Thank you." I took the medicine. I was finally starting to realize that the whole thing had been a dream, but it was still hard to wrap my mind around it.

"The doctor will be in shortly. I bet he'll be happy that you're awake and not freaking out." this nurse was really starting to get on my nerves. She left before I had the chance to say anything.

"Daddy?" I looked up at my father.

"Yeah?" He sat in the chair that I had decided to name the community chair.

"It was a drunk driver that hit us right?" He nodded his head yes. "And he just got a slap on the wrist?" He nodded again. "Can we do something about it?"

"I'm afraid no Bud." He looked really solemn. "We tried what we could, but it was useless and it was decided last month."

"Okay." I had to do something. I was going to try my best to make sure that guy paid, and everyone else who was stupid enough to drive under the influence.

"Do you need anything else, anything at all?"

"No thanks, just you being here is enough." It was the truth. I was so happy he was sitting beside me, making sure I was alright.

**A/N: Reviews = Love. Love = faster updates. So, the more reviews, the faster the update! XD**

**~Domi~**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: Even though it's been almost a year since I started this story, no I do NOT own Hannah Montana.**

**A/N: Wow, I'm super sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with senior stuff. I got accepted to University of Arkansas! Woo! Now, to pay for it. xP**

The doctor had come in to make sure everything was okay, and he said I might be out by next week. As happy as I was to go home, I was still getting what was real mixed up with what was a dream. I kept expecting to look over and find Lilly with a bulging belly, or to see a red headed teen with a boy in eyeliner. But none of it really happened.

"Hey, where is Oliver?" I finally asked Lilly. She was the only one in the room with me. Dad and Jackson had went home to shower and eat.

"He's afraid to come and see you after he heard you screaming the first time you woke up." Lilly explained. "He's been outside your door all day." This was strange, usually Oliver wouldn't care if I yelled at him.

"Can you have him come in please?" I wanted to talk to him. I still had feelings for him. Somehow my dream had helped me realize something I had been hiding from myself.

"Sure." Lilly got up and exited the room. I was alone for a few minutes and began to wonder if Lilly and Jackson had feelings for each other. I shook the crazy thought out of my head as Oliver entered the room and the door was shut and locked by Lilly.

"Hey there Doughnut!" I used the old nickname form when we were younger. It earned a shy smile as he came over and set in the chair. You could tell he was nervous, though I had no idea he was.

"I'm glad you're awake." He finally said. "I was worried."

"Why haven't you came in before?" His eyes rose from the floor to my face.

"I was scared." He whispered.

"Of what? It's not like I'm some psychotic serial killer." I joked, trying to get a real smile from him.

"I was afraid that you wouldn't remember me." This was crazy. Why would I not remember him?

"Why? It's not like I forgot anything. I just lived in a different reality. It was worse than this one in most ways, but yet a little better in others." I told him.

"How was it better?"

"I knew how you felt about me, so I wouldn't be afraid of doing something." He looked confused.

"What?"

"Come closer." He stood up and came to my side, lowering himself like I was going to tell him a secret.

"This." I was able to reach up and place my lips on his. My heart was going bizerk, and you could see it on the monitor. Oliver pulled away, a real smile formed on his face. A minute later a nurse ran into the room. I spotted Lilly by the door with a large smile on her face.

"Out, out, out!" The small nurse used her force to make Oliver get out of her way and into the hall.

"I'll see you later." He said before the door shut in his face.

The nurse made sure I was alright, then told me she would be back with my food. I always hated hospital food, but it would be better than nothing. Lilly had come in to tell me that she and Oliver had to go eat dinner and they would be back later. Dad and Jackson still hadn't arrived back at the hospital. I grabbed my laptop that Jackson had brought me that morning and began looking up laws on drinking and driving.

There hadn't been many sever cases and no major laws had been set. Just suspended license and short jail time. It's like nobody cared if people and families died because someone was being an irresponsible idiot.

"Evening Miley." Zoey entered my room with a tray full of food. I put my laptop up as Zoey placed the food in front of me.

"I thought the other nurse was going to bring me my food." I said.

"She's busy with some other patients." Zoey smiled. "And I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Good." I answered her. "But I can't get the dream I had out of my head."

"What was it about?" She asked. I launched into my story, from my dad's crash to cutting myself in the middle of the night. It took me about an hour to tell it while I ate the food that had suddenly seemed delicious.

"I get everything, but I just can't figure out what happened with Bill and Tom. Why would they pop up?" Out of everything that happened, that was what I couldn't understand.

"Who knows, the human mind is a mystery." Zoey shrugged. "Though I'm honored I was in there as a friend of yours. Even if we didn't make the best decisions."

"Yeah, I guess." I rubbed my eyes. "Where is my dad and Jackson?" I finally asked. They had been gone for several hours.

"Here we are!" Jackson burst through the door holding a giant balloon of Hannah Montana's head that had a sharpie mustache and unibrow.

"Oh no!" I remembered everything about Hannah. How had I let her slip my mind?

"Don't worry Hun, it's all taken care of." My dad reassured me.

"Good." I relaxed some. "So what took you so long?"

"Jackson." Dad said. It was enough explanation for me. My brother was full of random, crazy, annoying, brotherliness. But I loved him, none the less.

"Ah. I see. So what excuse did you use for Hannah this time?" I asked.

"Excuse me, I have to go." Zoey got up and left when her pager went off.

"And does she know about Hannah?" I pointed to the door Zoey had just walked out of.

"Yes, her and the doctor know." Dad said as he sat in the community chair. "And Hannah's taking a hiatus in a secluded location."

"Here you go!" Jackson tied the Hannah balloon to the foot of my bed. I couldn't help but laugh, I had missed Jackson's weird sense of humor. Things were starting to look better and I just couldn't help but being happier.

"So how were you when we were gone?" MY dad asked as he peered at the barely touched food.

"Good. I talked to Lilly and Oliver. Then they left so I talked to Zoey." I left out the whole kissing Oliver part.

"So the boy finally talked!" Dad smirked. "Took him long enough."

"He obviously likes you." Jackson added. I tried to keep from blushing, but it was futile. So I just decided to shoot back.

"Just like you obviously like Lilly." I smiled as shock came over his face.

"It's not that obvious." Jackson muttered.

"And besides, I like him too and he knows it." I crossed my arms.

"I'm going to go get something from the vending machines." He muttered again before leaving.

"You really need to eat darlin'." Dad pushed my tray towards me. I let out a sigh before stuffing a spoon full of mashed potatoes in my mouth. Hopefully everything is going to be fine and I won't get anymore curve balls for a while. But as always, something crazy had to happen.

**A/N: Okay, so reviews equal love, never forget that.**

**~Domi~**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana. You would think that after a year you would know that.**

**A/N: Bah, again sorry for the super long wait! And this is the next to last chapter, so only one more after this. You guys are probably going to kill me for the way I ended it too. :/ Oh well, enjoy the chapter!**

I had fallen asleep and woken up in a white room. It was the same, yet totally different. A short nurse burst into the room, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Hello Miley, nice to see you awake." This was confusing. All the nurses already knew I was awake.

"Where's my dad?" There was nobody else in the room. The nurse let out a cruel laugh.

"Your father died months ago." She said as she grabbed my bandaged wrist. It was all starting to piece together.

"But he was just here!" I didn't want to believe what the nurse was saying.

"It must had been a dream." She shrugged. "Oh and happy 18th birthday by the way."

"It's my birthday?" Not that much time could have passed.

"Yes, and you have visitors." Who would be visiting me?" I expected to see Tom or Zoey, but it was Lilly and Oliver.

"Guys, I had the strangest dream." I said once the evil nurse left. "None of this happened and nobody died. It was great."

"Miley, it was just a dream." Lilly told me. Her stomach was HUGE!

"Yeah, I guess you're right." My mind was spinning in circles.

"Happy birthday Miles." Oliver gave me a small smile. My heart wrenched to reach out and hug him.

"Thanks." I looked down and messed with the bandages on my arms. I was thinking about how long I must have been in a coma state. After some math I came to the conclusion that it had been a month. And before that I had been in the shelter for a long while. "Hey Lilly?" I looked up at my friend.

"Yeah?"

"How long have you been pregnant? Shouldn't you be giving birth any day now?" I asked. I wasn't completely sure with my math, the days and months had all blurred together.

"Well, um." Things started to fade around me.

My senses became useless and I was floating. Everything was calm and I felt at ease. I felt warm and fuzzy inside, something that hadn't happened in a long time.

I heard a voice whisper. I wasn't sure if it was a voice exactly, but I heard it whisper. It became stronger until I could eventually make out my name. I had no idea where it was coming from, nor did I care. I felt so happy and carefree.

"Miley, you have to focus." There was a glowing figure in front of me. I couldn't make out a face or anything. Just a female form with long glowing hair.

"Yeah?" I focused in on the figure.

"Miley, you have to make a decision." A serious face formed on the figure that was now dimming.

"What kind of decision?" I was confused, my mind was all fuzzy.

"A very important decision." she took a few steps closer to me. "One that will effect your entire life. You see, you have been given two realities. You must chose one now that you know what both is like."

"Oh." Both hospital rooms came into my mind. Different visitors with different attitudes in both.

"Both have their consequences When you chose one you have to stick with it. You will no longer be able to visit the other." I thought about what she was saying. "Do you understand Miley?"

"Yes." I thought of my dad and brother. I wanted to be with them so much. But then Zoey and Tom came to mind. I had grown to love them. It was going to be a though decision.

"What is your choice?" She held either arm out to her sides. Glowing orbs appeared floating above her hands.

"Your family or your friends?" I was quiet. I was contemplating the pros and cons of each decision. "Miley?"

"Sorry." I took a deep breath. " I chose my family." I didn't think I could make it much long without my dad.

"You realize no matter what you have to live with the consequences of this decision?" She asked. I nodded my head.

"Yes. Can I go home now please?" I asked.

"Of course." she smiled and hold out her right arm. "Just touch the orb." I reached my hand out towards the woman and barely touched the glowing orb.

I was sent flying through what seemed like a black hole. My mind was the opposite as before. Everything was flying around inside and I wanted to barf. I felt horrible and suddenly it all stopped. I was laying in a soft bed and I felt perfectly fine.

I opened my eyes to find my own bedroom. Oh how I had missed it. I moved my long sleeved night shirt to reveal my un-scared wrists again. I saw the clock that said 4:00 A.M. I found my calendar, it was the day of the first accident. This was my second chance. I was going to do things differently. I fell asleep with the wonderful thought in my head.

The next morning was perfect. I called Lilly and Oliver and had them come over for breakfast. After words we all went to the bowling ally. I gave my dad strict orders to stay home. No matter how badly he wanted fudgey buddies.

But it all came crashing down on our way home. There was another car. A crash. Screams. So much blood. It all flooded my senses and I passed out. Why had I been so stupid to think that we could still go out?

I woke up in a white room yet again. It was so uncomfortable. I didn't want to be there at all. Not once single bit.

"Daddy?" I croaked out.

"Bud, you're awake!" He ran up tot me from a chair across the room.

"What happened?" I asked. All I could remember were screams. Horrible, terrifying screams.

"There was a drunk driver. Oliver tried to swerve out of the way, but it didn't work." He looked so depressed.

"Are they okay?" I wanted to see my friends as soon as I could.

"I'm sorry Miley." he was holding back tears.

"No." I refused to believe it. It couldn't be true.

"The didn't survive the crash." Tears freely fell from his eyes.

"No. This isn't real!" I let out a loud cry. Her words came back into my mind. 'Friends or family.' The consequences Wretched consequences.

**A/N: See. Told you you're going to hate it. It's not going to get much better. Anywho, drop me a line (or review in this case) and tell me what you think of this story/chapter/anything at all. xD**

**~Domi~**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: It's been over a year, still don't own Hannah Montana.**

**A/N: Oh my God guys, this is the last chapter! Can you believe it's been over a year? So much has happened while I've been writing this story. My Junior Prom, Senior year, Senior Prom, and even my Graduation. :3 And you've put up with all the crazy twists and turns my mind has taken with this story. You probably won't believe that I started this whole story because I wanted Jackson and Miley to live together. Things just change. I really hope you enjoy this last chapter. I'm not sure if you'll like the way it ends, but it's the only way I thought appropiate for it to truely end. I think I actually cried while writing this at one point.**

**I want to thank every single one of you that have ever reviewed this story. Wether it was one chapter here and there, every single chapter from the first, or if this was the first time you've done so. You all make my day when I check my e-mail and see that I have a review there. :3**

**And I can't forget all of you that read/subscribed/favorited this as well. You all are awesome. I wish I could give you all a hug, but that's kind hard through a computer.**

**Okay, enough of my ramblings. Enjoy. :D**

Miley cried for hours. Hours turned into days. The doctors had to sedate her. Her ramblings of another world and making the wrong choice was blamed on the trauma of losing her two best friends.

Her dad and Jackson hoped that she would recover. But she didn't. As the months passed she just got worse. She threw fits when people didn't believe her, she spent most of her time in a small white room. They had deemed her suicidal when she was found in a pool of her own blood spilling out from her wrists.

Miley rarely had visitors, just her dad and Jackson. After a while Jackson stopped coming. He couldn't take seeing his baby sister in such a condition. It wasn't like she noticed when someone was there and when she was alone. She just sat there mumbling. If her father ever tried to communicate she never payed him any attention. He wasn't sure if it had been her choice or if she rally didn't notice he was there.

Hannah Montana was put to rest. Her death was faked and nobody ever knew the truth about her secret identity. Her fans mourned openly for their beloved pop star, but it was those closest to her and who knew her secret that mourned more. Not only had they lost a talented pop star, but a wonderful young woman.

As the years passed Robbie Ray grew tired and weary. Jackson had moved back to Tennessee after college, hoping to escape everything that had happened. But Robbie Ray couldn't leave his daughter. He visited her and began to take care of her as she started to go into a catatonic state. She no longer mumbled and told stories of the other world. She just sat there staring. She never moved unless helped, and words never left her mouth. Robbie Ray missed the days when she would run around the house singing.

Then a time came where Robbie couldn't visit anymore. Things had gotten to him and he gave in to eternal rest. Jackson came to bury his father and he visited Miley for the first time in twenty years. She was in her late thirties, but still had that same small and fragile look of her teenage self.

"Miley." Jackson spoke her name, but didn't expect to get any recognition that's why when her head snapped up he smiled.

"Jackson, where's Daddy?" She asked in a hoarse voice. Her vocal cords had been resting far too long. "He used to come and see me. But then he stopped coming. Just like you."

Jackson felt horrible for abandoning his sister, he always had, but this made him feel like utter shit.

"He passed away." Jackson's voice was barely above a whisper.

"No." Was all Miley said. "He'll be here tomorrow." Jackson decided it would be best to let her live her fantasy.

"I want you to meet someone Miley." Jackson said. "My daughter, Lilly." A small girl with with blond curls came into the room. Miley couldn't take it. Her brother was supposed to be with Lilly, not what it was now. She let out a blood curdling scream and doctors rushed in to sedate her. Jackson left with his wife and daughter. That was the last time he saw Miley.

**A/N: So did it end the way you thought it would? Please tell me your thoughts, I'd love to hear them.**

**~Domi~**


End file.
